


Farlozn Zikh af Andere

by XSuicuneX



Category: Original Work
Genre: ALL THE GOOD THINGS, Actually save both Re and Neo, Don't save Scheele he deserves everything he gets, F/M, In which I finally make myself an original story and it's featuring these three stooges, Lots of magical purges here like you do, M/M, Magical Bullshit for fun and profit!, Okay I lied he doesn't deserve anything he gets, Polyamory ftw, Save Neo, Save Re, except for the good things, save scheele
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSuicuneX/pseuds/XSuicuneX
Summary: The Kingdom of Aumvis has been ruled by the Ame Vide for years, powerful sorcerers with the ability to bend reality to their will. For a time, things were peaceful, but after a string of magical crimes the royal family saw fit to put restrictions upon the magical population, and while that wasn't a problem at first, fear poisoned the intent. Now the laws are just an excuse for outright genocide, and the purges effect everyone with even the slightest hint of magical ability.Enter Neo, a bitter wizard who is a survivor of said purges, angry and keen on revenge. His viewpoint is challenged however, when the Ame Vide's second son Scheele stumbles into his hideaway in a most unorthodox manner, and who proceeds to befriend him in a most unorthodox way. Joining them is Re, a hermit witch who spends her time spiriting child mages to safety and staying as small and nonthreatening as possible. When Re saves Neo's life the three bond together to search for a way to thrive, while hopefully in the process finding a way to fix the kingdom, or at least figure out how to free Scheele from his pocket dimensional prison.





	1. Chapter 1

Neo Descechar worked his garden with a will, his rough, calloused, workworn hands digging furrows with long dark fingers to ready the seeds for planting. If he didn’t manage to get a good crop into the ground he wouldn’t eat for the winter, and he had no desire to suffer another cold front like he had last time.

‘_Always make sure to prepare initiate, the for the better you prepare, the less you will be caught off guard!_’ Journeyman Alandar always said such things, his foolish grin usually accompanying them. Of course, said grin was nothing but a ruse, for any mage worth his or her salt was as equally adept at misdirection as they were at the craft.

It was the only way they could survive.

‘_not that it helped_ him _survive, or any of them. All that preparation, and for what? To be cut down at the first sight of the Enforcement is what._’ Neo grit his teeth and dug deeper, attacking the ground as if he could attack his own memories.

It was better than acknowledging the wetness that trailed down his cheeks, cutting paths into the dust and dirt caked on.

A cramp in his back caused him to pause, sit up to stretch it out, and in turn he was surprised by the approaching sunset, the golden glow piercing into his eyes.

Great, another day without sowing grain, he’d have to get to it tomorrow.

With a groan he got up and dusted the dirt from his threadbare robes as much as he could, then he turned and made his way over to his little hole in the cliffside, an abandoned cave that he’d paid a witch to shape for him so he could hide away in it. He didn’t fear betrayal or anything, the witches were in about as much shit as the rest of them, all thanks to the lousy _Ame Vide_.

Neo felt pain dig into his palms as he clenched his fists too hard, His majesty, _King Ame Vide _had gotten his precious _purges _down to a science, cleaned up the kingdom nice and neat and free of any magic user that didn’t fit into his specific _standards._

**Hypocrits.**

The Vide line wasn’t exactly free of tainted magic themselves, them all being Sorcerers who were naturally linked to magic by heritage. It wasn’t even a matter of hating anything that wasn’t Sorcery as they were quite happy to murder other Sorcerers as well, all for the sake of _security_.

Neo snorted, then walked over to his kitchen to make something from his incredibly meager stores.

It started fine, so the Archmages had explained. The Royal family had only gone after those that hurt people, that practiced dangerous and forbidden magic without care or caution, those that would take the undefended populace and hurt them without any scruples. Absolute Power Corrupts obviously, and the idea was to keep that power from as many dangerous hands as possible.

Unfortunately it didn’t end there.

Neo didn’t know what changed, nor did his elders ever bother to explain. Just, one day the rules got stricter, more people went missing, and suddenly everyone who even looked at a magic book was fair game. Even his Order, who’d _served _the royal family for generations wasn’t spared! They weren’t dangerous, they were _Scholars_, _Researchers_ who only s_tudied _magic! What were they going to do, lecture the populace to death???

With a sigh he let go of the thought, no sense reminiscing now, as he was just one lone Magician against their army. What Neo wouldn’t give to be able to start his own rebellion…

Suddenly a growl rumbled in his stomach, a sharp pain causing him to flinch and clench at his abdomen. Forget _rebellion_, he needed to be able to grow his own food first, a task he’d been failing at performing for the past week.

For five years he’d been in hiding, the sole survivor of a Purge on his Order, five stinking years and he still utterly sucked at being self-sufficient. He’d been able to manage due to a nearby coven, where people who actually knew what they were doing were willing to barter for his unique magic skills, knowledge, and the few valuables he’d been able to scavenge when he’d fled the Enforcement.

Not so anymore. A single night, a flash of blade, and that option was no longer open to him. It was enough to make him want to punch the nearest Vide in the face.

Suddenly the world tipped around him, causing his already uneasy stomach to lurch. His vision swam, walls and floors seemed to _melt _and the world felt like it was spinning on it’s head.

A moment later and it was over and Neo found himself lying curled up in a ball on his side. He took a moment to orient himself, taking slow, deep, even breaths before even thinking of attempting to stand.

“-Really should work on those landings, I _swear_.” A muttered voice then cut into his concentration, causing Neo to shoot up into a sitting position as he tried to face the intruder…who’s voice came from _inside _the cave.

Then out of one of the deeper tunnels stumbled a male roughly his own age. He was lean with sandy hair and tanned skin, and while Neo measured his standing to be a few inches shorter than him he also looked to be slightly stockier. His eyes were a brilliant green that almost seemed iridescent when the light hit them.

The youth looked around, squinting in obvious attempt at adjusting to the dim lighting, then he spotted Neo and a gleeful grin split his face. “Oh! Well, hello there!” He greeted. “I wasn’t aware there was an actual _person _living in this cave!” He then bound right up to Neo, who scrambled back in reaction and tried, and failed, to stand without tripping over his own robes. The man wore what looked like worn travel clothes. Perhaps they’d been richly embroidered at one point, but they’d long since been overused, in one of his hands rested a dark wooden staff, etched with magical symbols and capped on both ends.

“Who in the planes are you?” Neo snarled, readying a sleep spell in his palm just in case. “How’d you find me???”

The other man scoffed and rested his hands on his sides, giving Neo a patient look. “Well, considering this cave opens up to a giant rift in reality I couldn’t exactly avoid it. By the by, why _are _you living in a cave anyway?” He then looked around, tut tutting in a rather annoying way that vexed Neo to his core. So much so that he didn’t quite register the words that’d been said.

“GET. OUT!” He snarled, before jumping to his feet and reaching for the stranger, who yelped and reacted accordingly.

“Are you some sort of refugee? A criminal?” The man asked, even as Neo crawled over his own shabby furniture trying to grab him. He was incredibly nimble, dodging around rocks and leaping atop tables and chairs with ease, while Neo himself mostly tripped and stumbled. “Oh! Are you both? I haven’t met either before so really it’s fine either way to me!” He laughed, even as he used his staff to vault over the rock counter connecting Neo’s kitchen to his living room.

Neo grit his teeth, wishing not for the first time that he’d specialized in something like weather magic so he could zap the insufferable asshole. “Out!” He yelled, snatching up one of his wooden mugs and chucking it at the stranger’s head.

Said stranger ducked, never once losing that eager, excited grin of his. “Oh, so you _are _both! Wonderful!”

That only prompted Neo to let out an enraged snarl and continue his assault, throwing more mugs, plates, spoons and even chairs at the infuriating man. Only…something strange started to happen the more things he threw at him. Certain moments, like when he was trapped between a wall and something large the flung item seemed to…pass _through _him. Coupled with that there were even moments when part of the man’s _outline_ was blurred, making Neo think there was something wrong with his vision.

But no, the more he rubbed his eyes more he realized that that was actually _happening_. Something was up.

“How…how are you doing that?” He panted, glaring at the stranger after the strain of flinging a bunch of heavy objects started taking it’s toll.

For his own part the stranger seemed to be barely winded, and he used a cloth to polish one of the caps on his staff during Neo’s question. “I did _say _I got here through a rip in reality, didn’t I?” He answered casually, as if he were on an evening stroll and not trespassing into Neo’s (stolen) property.

“A rip in-“ Then it hit him, only one problem. “That’s impossible.” He scoffed. “Only the _Ame Vide _line has access to the plane that makes up rea..li….ty…”

The stranger gave a weak chuckle, his grin becoming strained as he carefully didn’t look at Neo. “Ah, yes. About that…”

Oh.

“You can’t be serious.” Neo whispered, before the combination of no food and shock and sudden run around his cave caused the world to spin and him to stumble, his vision blackening around the edges.

“’Fraid so luv.” The stranger sighed, then he glanced up and, spotting Neo about to topple over somehow _blurred _before he was joining him in the kitchen and holding him up. “Whoa! Now, none of that! Here, sit down, you look green. Shall I make tea?” He fretted and fussed as he coaxed Neo over to the nearest shabbily made stool. In the back of his mind he couldn’t help but note that for someone who didn’t look it and who by all rights shouldn’t _be _it he was rather strong for his size.

“Five years…” Neo said faintly, mind still reeling. “Five whole years and they finally found me…”

“Ah-that would not be _technically _true…” The stranger interjected.

And suddenly Neo’s existential crises took a halt. He slowly turned to face the newly revealed royal. “What do you mean by _‘technically’_?” He asked, frowning.

The stranger was grinning again, his hands still lightly gripping Neo’s arms. “See, so long as I don’t tell my brother, that being the King as he recently ascended in case you were out of the loop, or my Aunt, neither one of them’ll know about you! So you’re safe!”

Neo gaped, his mind was starting to get whiplash from all the turns this conversation was having. “And why _wouldn’t _you tell them?”

He winced, Neo had no other word for it, but his smile stayed on and he still looked Neo in the eye. “Because they have their own armies and their own men who’re paid to do what I’m expected to do for free, and it’s not like I would get anything out of giving them that sort of information is it? It’s not _my _army!” Then he laughed, but there was an odd undertone that Neo noticed that caused it to ring false. The Magus in him wanted to dig deeper, wanted to _understand_.

“I thought all the Royal Family wanted to eradicate dangerous mages whenever they could.” He suggested, voice slow and careful as he peered closely at the strange Prince.

Said Prince scoffed, his grin turning a bit sharp. “Well, I would hardly call _children _or old _grandmothers _dangerous, now would I? I doubt whatever you were doing before you were forced into hiding was dangerous, was it? What’s your magic?”

A sour taste formed in the back of Neo’s mouth, his mind going back to the memories of his order. “…Mostly research.” He muttered. “We were wizards. We mostly studied magic, not practiced it.”

The prince nodded once, though those bright eyes of his softened. “Bookworms then, hardly something I’d consider dangerous. So, no, I’ve no interest in reporting you to Stygian, he can go_ hunting_ on his own.”

Such an odd Prince for a family of murderers. “You’re killing the evil tyrant image I have for your entire family, I hope you know that.” Neo muttered.

The stranger’s sharp grin lost some of it’s sharpness, curled up at one corner into a smirk. “Well,” He drawled. “I’ve never met my youngest cousin, but for almost everyone else that image would be a correct one.”

“’Almost…’?” Neo asked, brows furrowing.

“It would be correct in all the ways that count.” He quickly corrected, voice clipped and eyes shifting away.

“…Who even _are _you?” Neo slowly asked. “What’s your name? I really don’t feel like calling you ‘Prince’ anymore than I absolutely have to.” Not to mention he still didn’t feel comfortable with the entire situation.

The Prince chuckled, looking back at him again, his smile becoming real once more. “My name is Scheele, I’m the second son of the Royal Line, and soon to be First Magus to King Stygian, my brother, for whatever that’s worth.”

Neo tried to wrack his memory for any such prince, but only came up blank. “If you’re the second born Prince how come I’ve never heard of you?” He asked, scowling.

Scheele rolled his eyes. “Because we have a stupid practice when it comes to those who aren’t the heir. I’m kept out of the public eye for my own safety, furthermore I’ve spent a lovely amount of time trapped in a pocket dimension outside reality, which is partly why I’m _here_ and not learning battle tactics or planes forfend _courtly manners _back at the capitol.”

“Strange, you don’t _look_ like you’re trapped inside a pocket dimension.” Neo drawled, though come to think of it, when he looked some of Scheele’s extremities still had that weird _blur_ effect on his outline. It wasn’t long enough to be noticeable but when he looked for it he certainly saw it…and it was more than a little disconcerting.

Scheele sighed. “Funny thing about being stuck in an empty void, soon as you can you search for the quickest way _out. _When time isn’t a concept and your visits with family are sporadic you get quite the incentive to learn that aspect of your magic let me tell you.”

Then it was Neo’s turn to wince. “That doesn’t sound pleasant…”

“It wasn’t.” Scheele grumbled, then he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Anyway, this this boring, I know enough about me.” His eyes shot open and that excited grin split his face once more. “What I want to know about is you! Why are you a refugee? What’s your magic like? What’d you research before the Enforcement chased you out?”

It was almost like he was a puppy, a bouncy, bubbly energy seemed to _radiate _off him, and it caused Neo’s metaphorical hackles to raise. He practically shrank into his stool in an effort to get a_way. _“I don-that’s none of your business!”

“Why not?” Scheele asked, his head tilting. “I told you mine, why not tell me yours?”

“B-because-“ He stammered, still not certain how he should take this odd and friendly royal. “Because I don’t owe you anything! Don’t you even get how this works???”

“How what works?” Scheele asked, brow arching, the corners of his lips lifting.

“We’re _enemies!_” Neo protested, easing more into his words as he said them. “I swore to myself I’d kill you, and your whole family!” And then he lunged back out of his stool to lash out at the Prince-

Only to topple right onto his face.

Crap…crap crap _crap_. His stomach rumbled in pain and his head swam, he was obviously at his limit.

“I believe you need to be able to stand first before you manage that mate.” Came the unhelpful quip from the Prince, who peered down at him with more than a little concern. “I’m going to make you something.” He said with a decisive nod, then, much to Neo’s confusion, went over to the cupboards in the kitchen.

“…Well, _that_ explains things.” Neo groaned as Scheele scoffed at his meager, or otherwise _nonexistent _stores. “You said you were in hiding for five years, right? What were you living off of, barely water? You’ve barely got enough here to keep a goat alive! And what’s this?” He pulled out a basket of mushrooms Neo’d gathered, his brows lifting in alarm. “These are _poisonous _why would you even _keep _them?!”

“How does a _Prince_ learn to forage…?” Neo couldn’t help but ask weakly, his stomach in too much pain for him to come up with a scathing retort. Honestly, it was rich that a damned royal would criticize his survival skills.

“Obviously by not doing what you’re doing.” Scheele huffed, before tipping the bowl over and letting the fungus fall, each one vanishing before hitting the ground. “I’m assuming that because you aren’t dead you’ve been surviving some other way lately. Like, what, stealing from villages?” He turned to look at Neo, brow arching quizzically.

Neo gave a scowl back. “I’m not that sort of criminal!” He growled. “I barter, pay all my dues! I _can_ survive on my own you know.”

“Well, obviously you can’t live off the land, and using a village now would be difficult as the nearest one got eradicated a week ago.” Scheele huffed, causing Neo to flinch at the memory of the Coven. Damn him and damn the Ame Vide! “Very well!” Again Scheele’s voice was chipper, and Neo felt what was, did he but know it, the first of many uneasy feelings at the sound. “I can see I have no choice, you’ll be dead before spring if you don’t have someone to take care of you.”

“…What are you on about…?” Neo asked warily.

Scheele just grinned if possibly _brighter, _nearly bouncing in excitement. “You just stay there, I’ll be back faster than you can say ‘rebellion,’ I promise!” And with that and a snap of his fingers the Prince was gone, fortunately with less reality _bending _and thus less mucking about with Neo’s stomach.

And, much to his own chagrin, the Prince _did_ make good on his promise, or his threat, so that no matter how much Neo threatened or wished otherwise, Scheele didn’t leave him at all that Winter. Which, considering that the seed Neo had stored had soured, was far more fortunate than he would’ve preferred, and possibly less than he deserved. One thing was certain however, much like the rest of the Royalty, he certainly couldn’t convince Scheele to back off from his self appointed task, which seemed to be in line with how the entire Ame Vide line worked.

And maybe that wasn’t so bad after all…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings include: Grief. Lots and lots of grief.

Neo sat at his desk, candle steadily glowing away as he poured over one of his books, the few that he’d taken while escaping the purge of his order. It was advanced magical formulae, specifically dealing with the physiology of the human body. Unfortunately it was at a level higher than he was currently at, which was a problem if he was going to learn _anything _now that he was the only practitioner of his discipline within a league.

He took a sip from his mug, hot tea having been made from leaves given by his current…_sponsor_… earlier that morning. Said sponsor was out, lucky him, something about having to be _available _for a summons or whatever. Neo supposed he should be more curious seeing as how the man was a freakin’ Prince and that learning more about him would aide him in his goal for revenge, but frankly the more Neo learned about Scheele the less he _wanted_ to learn. There was something about the Prince that was simultaneously appealing and terrifying. The simple truth was that no matter how often he told himself that Scheele was a disgusting _Ame Vide _he couldn’t help but be drawn to the man.

And that was….unnerving….

Part of it, Neo supposed, had to do with how Scheele always seemed so keen on taking care of him, doing it in such a way that Neo couldn’t help but actually feel _grateful_. He wasn’t patronizing, let Neo do what he’d been doing, but always made sure he was fed, that he knew to lay low when the Enforcement came by, that he was warm for the winter…

Sometimes Neo forgot Scheele was a prince and simply thought of him as an incredibly needy refugee, and in those moments he briefly entertained the thought of asking _Scheele _if he wanted to start a rebellion.

Against his own family.

Neo scoffed, of course he swiftly woke up from such notions. Scheele might think of him as some glorified _pet_, and maybe felt the purges to be barbaric, but other than to appease his amusement he didn’t _actually _wish to overthrow his own Kingdom.

At least he assumed as much.

Speaking of the devil, Neo suddenly felt the _lurch _in reality that signaled Scheele had walked through the rift that opened up into his cave. He sighed, drained away the rest of his tea, and made to shut his book and put it away.

“Neo I’m back, and good news! You won’t have to hide away for the rest of the day, the Enforcement’s moved on-“ Prince Scheele paused in the doorway to Neo’s study, his staff half raised in his hand and his eyes going to the book in _Neo’s _hand.

“What’s that?” He asked, pointing to it. “Is that one of your spellbooks?”

“None of your business.” Neo growled, before turning to stick the book into the shelf he’d had someone build into the wall. Soon as he turned back though, he had a grinning Scheele right in his face. “Gah! Don’t _do _that!” He protested, leaping away from the man.

Scheele gave an amused grin and tilted his head curiously. “Why are you so intent on keeping those books from me Neo? You know I can’t do squat with them.” He shrugged. “Two different disciplines after all.”

Neo huffed and glared at him, gritting his teeth. “Maybe I just don’t want one of you _Vide _getting your paws all over them.” He turned away. “Bad enough you got most after you burned the college down.” He grumbled.

A gentle, firm hand rested on his shoulder, and Neo was torn, as always, between two very conflicting responses. “I understand why you feel protective over it.” Came Scheele’s surprisingly soft voice, lacking the usual lightness it carried. “I just want to see if I can’t find _more _for you. It’s not like you can just learn as you go like me.”

Giving into one of the urges, (the better one in his opinion) Neo shrugged off the hand and walked (escaped) out of the room and the cave altogether. He kept walking until he made it to the edge of the plateau where the cliff that held his cave resided.

The landscape of Aumvis was a rocky one, with sparse vegetation throughout a good chunk of it’s landscape. Forests were restricted to the lowlands closer to the north, and could be likened more to swamps than anything else. Overall the southern borders were hill country, with winds and pale stone being one’s lone company on the long road.

Part of the reason Neo was doing so poorly surviving was due to unfamiliarity. What he knew, what very little of it, was from the wetlands, not the hills.

Fortunately he had Scheele to help with that now.

Speaking of, Neo could hear the aforementioned prince walking up behind him, his footfalls soft and deliberate. He didn’t turn to acknowledge him, wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

“I’m sorry.” Came his voice, still lacking it’s usual levity, Neo almost prayed for it to come back.

He felt a tightness in his throat, in his chest, and suddenly words came from him that he’d been trying not to ask for weeks. “Why do you _care _so much?” He growled, then turned to shoot Scheele a narrow eye’d glare. “Give me a reason, _any _reason why I should trust you.”

Scheele shifted on his feet, staff held loosely in his right hand. “I’m afraid I don’t have one luv.” He answered, sad smile on his lips. “I can’t blame you for being suspicious, but ‘I just do’ is really the only reason I have.”

Neo let out a huff, angrily turning away. “I don’t _get _you. Is this just a game to you? Are you so bored being stuck in a pocket dimension that you’re looking for whatever entertainment you can get?”

“Weeeeeell….”

Oh he did not just!

“…what.” Neo turned and glared at the Prince, who had a sheepish, smug little grin on his face.

“Ah!” Scheele interjected, holding up a forefinger before Neo could say anything more. “But that’s not the only reason.”

Then his smile fell, and was replaced with a sober expression. “I’m not going to make excuses for myself, because I can’t, but I’m not doing this out of pity either.” He sighed. “I _like _you. I want to get to know you.” He glanced down. “But I know that’s hardly going to erase everything my family did, and for that I am sorry. But, I do want to help you.”

Then he looked up, a pained expression on his face that caused Neo’s chest to twinge. “_Please _let me help you…”

Then it was Neo’s turn to look away, suddenly regretting his words. Everything in his mind was _screaming _that he couldn’t trust the Prince, he didn’t understand what made _him _special. “And what do you get out of it?” He demanded, squaring his shoulders and facing Scheele again. “Don’t tell me this is all out of the goodness of your heart.”

“What do I get?” Scheele responded, his brows raising, that mischievous smirk alighting on his face once again. “Not much, just someone who’s actually there for a change.” His voice was light, but his eyes hard. “Someone who doesn’t shove me away to do r_eal work _because he still sees me as nothing more than a child.” His hands slowly curled into fists, and suddenly Neo felt that he wasn’t seeing _him _anymore. “Nevermind that I’ve been out in the country more than he has,” His grin faded. “nevermind that I’ve _seen _what these laws have been doing to our people,” His brows furrowed. “nevermind that I’ve _begged _and _pleaded _with him to let me stay, just _let me stay _so that I don’t have to go back to that b_loody void again!” _Near the end the smile was gone, and the Prince was breathing heavily, his eyes wet. Then he took a shuddering breath and ran a hand over his face.

“S-sorry. I know that doesn’t compare to what you went through-what we’ve done to you.” He apologized, and Neo found himself at a loss for words.

He hadn’t expected that confession, and the look in the Prince’s face, the sound of his _voice_…his mind said it was an act, but his instincts, honed from reading the hearts and learning the nature of humanity, said it was sincere.

“I just have one question…” He asked, making Scheele flinch. “Have you tried to talk to your brother about this?”

The bitter scoff that came from him was jarring. “Over and over.” Scheele snarled. “He _knows _I’ve been able to slip my bonds and seen how things actually are but it’s all ‘You simply haven’t seen the worst Scheele’ or ‘You’re spoiled by peacetime’ HA. If he calls this peace I’d hate to see what he thinks war looks like.” He growled, and his angry expression looked so out of character that Neo was shocked into speaking without second guessing it first.

“Maybe we could show him.”

Scheele froze, then slowly lifted wide eyes to face him. “…You said ‘we’.”

Well, no point in backpedaling. “I’m not entirely certain if you…ever considered…” Unfortunately finding the most delicate way to ask if a royal prince wanted to slaughter his family was proving to be more difficult than originally expected.

Scheele arched a brow. “Neo, are you asking me if I want to join a coup?”

Or he could infer it himself. Neo let out a breath. “More like a revolution but yes.”

“The answer is yes.”

“It’s just that-“ Neo started, desperately scrambling to find a logical argument, only for Scheele’s words to suddenly register. “Wait…yes?”

“_Yes _Neo.” Scheele insisted, small grin growing on his face.

Neo gaped. “Do you realize-I just asked if you wanted to kill your entire family…”

“Who haven’t given one wit about me since my Aunt carved this sigil into my chest binding me to the void.” He replied flatly, lifting his shirt and revealing a glowing magical rune literally carved into his chest.

Neo winced, it was red and pulsing, glowing a violet glow, it certainly didn’t look comfortable.

“I was _ten_.” Scheele growled. “So, if you want to know if I’ll join you in a revolution? The answer is yes, and not just for this, but for everything else they’re too damn stuck up their own asses to realize they’re doing wrong.”

“Oh…” Neo slowly breathed out, a sudden tension in his shoulders releasing. “Okay then…another question, if you’ve been alright with this idea for…that long…how is it that no one’s proposed the idea to you until now?”

Scheele rolled his eyes. “You’re obviously unaware of the limited number of rips there are in reality. I haven’t exactly had a chance to talk to too many people, at least not for this long.” He sighed, then reached out to grab onto Neo’s arm. “Now, lets get back inside, you’ll catch your death if you stay out here for too long.”

“Don’t you mean ‘we?’” Neo asked, following Scheele’s lead.

“…come on.” Scheele muttered, carefully not looking at him.

They stepped back into the cave without a problem, Scheele made his way over to the kitchen area, presumably to make some tea (He was always brewing tea for Neo) while Neo went back to his study, his hand lifting and lingering over the book he’d been reading.

Maybe…just possibly…

He turned and approached the Prince, who was happily humming to himself like he hadn’t just agreed to regicide only a few minutes before. Neo cleared his throat.

“Ah…Your highness-?” He began, only for Scheele to sigh and wheel around to face him.

“Alright, if we’re going to start working together without you trying to see where I’m about to stick a blade you’re going to have to stop with the royal nonsense.” He chided, pointing a wooden spoon in Neo’s face. “Really, isn’t it obvious by now how seriously I take my title?”

Actually- “You take it seriously?” Neo asked, arching a brow.

“Ex-actly.” Scheele quipped, then went back to…whatever he was doing.

Neo paused a moment, then sighed, might as well just say it. “You said you could find me more books?” He offered, holding out the spellbook.

“Hmm?” Scheele turned, raised his brows at the offered book, then gave Neo a reassuring grin. “Of course I can, I might not interact with a lot of people, but if I can’t find something in our own library I can go a hundred other places that should have one or two stashed away. But…” Then he frowned, looking up at Neo with concern. “Are you sure you’re ready to trust me? I’ll understand it if you aren’t.”

Neo felt his throat close up a moment, and he blinked away a brief bout of blurry vision before managing to force out the words. “I want to improve, I-“ His voice broke briefly, but he took a breath and continued. “I…_need _to improve. And I can’t without my books.” He met Scheele’s eyes, hoping he didn’t look too pitiful. “So please.”

Scheele’s smile softened, then he reached out a hand to gently cup Neo’s cheek, making his stomach twist oddly. “I promise, if I find any I’ll bring them straight to you.” Then he let his hand fall. “But first you should probably tell me about your magic, I don’t _actually _know much past my own talents.” He then laughed and turned back to what was looking like a stew of some kind.

Neo stared, then found himself scoffing at the back of the Prince’s head. “That’s dumb. You’re just asking to be a sitting duck with that level of ignorance.”

“I can manipulate the fabric of reality, what do I have to fear from anyone?” Scheele laughed, making the air shimmer with a wave of his hand.

“Well,” Neo drawled, secretly moving to touch Scheele’s back. “If someone catches you off guard they could probably do something like…_this_.”

Suddenly Scheele’s whole body shivered and he jumped. “Yeep!” He quickly turned and gave Neo a shocked and accusatory glare. “Th’ _bloody hell _was _that?!_”

Neo smirked, rather pleased with himself. “Nothing really, just sent my magic through your body. It didn’t actually _do _anything detrimental, so don’t worry.”

“If that’s all it did what was the point of doing it?” Scheele huffed, rubbing the back of his neck where Neo touched it.

Neo rolled his eyes. “The _point_ is that if I could sneak up and just do that to you someone else could do similar and-without knowledge of other disciplines, you could be caught off guard.”

Scheele snorted and turned back to the food. “Alright fine, fine, you have my attention. Now tell me about your magic already!”

Neo smirked and found himself a wall to lean against, his arms going across his chest. “Well, since you’ve just admitted your ignorance I guess I’ll have to start from the top.”

“Oh boy here we go.” Scheele muttered.

“You at least know about the difference between the types of mages in this country, right?” Neo asked dryly, ignoring the dig.

“Yes, yes, yes, Sorcerers are born Talented and Magicians learn to be, everyone _knows_ this.” Scheele quipped, sighing.

Neo arched a brow. “And Witches…?”

“Have nothing do with this conversation why are we bringing them up?” Scheele asked, turning a brief confused glance at Neo.

“They’re _cultural _mages.” Neo shot back, giving Scheele a glare. “Whether they learn their magic or if they’re born with it is up for debate, but each tribe sticks to one discipline. Usually it’s nature based, the ones in this country that _I _know about all work with stones or plants, but I’ve heard on the coast they’ve got wind and water witches.”

“Still not sure why you’re bringing them up.” Scheele sighed before taking a screaming kettle from atop the fire.

“Hey, _you’re _the lazy, ignorant one here, I’m just correcting your foundations.” Neo quipped, jabbing a finger in his direction.

“You’re starting to sound like a teacher.” Scheele grumbled.

“_Shush._” Then Neo took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “_Anyway_, us Magicians, we tend to be the most populous out of the three, namely because we’re the most accessible.”

“That is if you can pass the entrance examinations-“ Scheele muttered under his breath.

Neo glared at him. “And as you _should _know we also gather in groups, only our colleges are mostly used as a place for learning and developing our various magics. Usually different colleges have different specialties with only a few disciplines being taught, though mine had a greater selection, mostly because you can’t learn more than a few types of magic at a time if you want to do it correctly.”

“That’s always something that’s bugged me.” Scheele interrupted, raising his spoon like it was a hand. “If you’re able to just _learn _whatever you want why can’t you learn all the magic out there?”

“Because nobody has time for that shit.” Neo answered, causing Scheele to snort and himself to smirk. “It’s like this, you can learn enough of a bunch of things in order to cast a few small spells, poorly I might add, or you can specialize and be able to cast spells that can _change _things.” He tapped his forehead. “It’s all about what you know, you can’t control something, can’t effect it, without first understanding it.”

Scheele went silent, then he started gathering up plates and tea before turning to hand what looked like a sort of stew and mug to Neo. “So.” He asked. “What’s your discipline?”

Neo accepted the food and went to sit at the makeshift table, a couple of slabs and some stumps to raise it. “People.” He answered. “I chose to learn and focus on people.”

Scheele stared at him, then suddenly burst out laughing. “_People? Really?” _He snickered. “What on earth can you do with that?”

Then, as Scheele was laughing, his hand lifted, grabbed his spoon…and poked him in the face.

“What th-I’m not doing this.” Scheele stammered, starring at his rogue hand.

“Oh, did I forget to tell you?” Neo drawled, smirking like a devil. “That little ‘scan’ earlier let me put in a hook, which I can use that to _control_ you.”

Scheele frowned, still starring at his hand, then slowly, deliberately placed it back on the table. “It’s not that powerful.” He muttered, flexing his fingers.

“That’s why I usually pair it with a strong sleep spell, so the conflicting consciousness doesn’t interfere and regain control.” Neo leaned back, pleased with himself.

Scheele arched a brow. “You do realize no one’s going to be convinced by a walking, talking, _snoring _body, yes?”

“Ah!” Neo replied, holding up a forefinger. “That is why you only stick to _one_ discipline. A surface understanding of the human body allows only partial control. _My _understanding allows for a full, complete control. And if I do a bit of pre-work I can imitate you well enough that all but those closest can’t tell the difference, and sometimes not even that.”

Scheele hummed, his brows raising. “You know, suddenly I’m glad you never decided to _attack _me during all these weeks.”

Neo’s scowled. “I was tempted, many times.” Considering the Prince’s predilection for _shitty pranks_, Neo was now down a chair or two, hence their sitting on the floor.

Scheele just grinned, big and bright and completely unapologetic. “What stopped you?” He laughed.

Neo looked away. “…You started feeding me.” He muttered, trying to ignore the warmth in his cheeks.

Scheele chuckled, but didn’t say anything more, just reached over to take the book from Neo to flip through it. “So…do I just look for books at this level and above, or are you looking for something more complex?”

“Less, actually.” Neo admitted irritably. “I wasn’t _that_ far along in my studies, but it was the only thing I could save after…” He trailed off.

Scheele shut the book and placed it down. “You miss them don’t you?” He asked softly.

Neo’s chest tightened. “Every day…”

“Can you tell me about them?” Scheele asked hesitantly. “Only if you want to though.”

Neo let out a harsh breath and crossed his arms over his chest. “Nothing much to tell.” He grumbled. “Just…like it always is when you get a bunch of young adults and younger into the same living area. We joked, we fought, we slacked, though most of us weren’t stupid enough to do that too much as we actually _wanted _to be mages.” He felt the corners of his mouth lifting as he remembered those days, sleeping outside in the College gardens because he’d been studying too hard, climbing over the castle walls to get a glimpse of one of the Royal Family, sneaking into the Archmages rooms for a bit of juicy gossip. “Sometimes the Master Mages were hardasses though, so you tried to avoid their classes if you could. There was this one, Master Marris, he always liked playing headgames with the students, pissed us all off.” He chuckled, remembering the sour faced Magician who was _convinced_ that having to teach was a punishment and took it out on every Initiate and Apprentice they had.

“…I never heard if the old bastard escaped or not…” He frowned, sobering.

“How did you?” Scheele’s voice cut through his recollections, and he looked up. “Escape I mean.” He was reaching out, hand hesitantly hovering towards Neo. “When the Enforcement came.”

Escape? How did he escape? Neo stared at Scheele blankly but he wasn’t actually _seeing_ him anymore. Instead he saw fire, heard screams and tasted smoke ash and bile on the back of his tongue.

“Neo? Neo!” Suddenly a jarring, shaking sensation ripped him away from the visions, and Scheele’s concerned face was all he saw.

“I….sorry..” He looked away, shakily running a hand through his hair. “It’s all a bit hard to remember.”

“Forget I asked then, especially if it’s going to effect you like this.” Scheele said, sitting down only closer to Neo, his hands lingering on his person.

“No, I…” Neo swallowed, still tasting bile, but he pushed on with a will. “I think I want to.” Maybe if he told someone the nightmares and visions would go away.

“Are you sure?” Scheele asked, hands squeezing Neo’s arms.

Neo nodded. “Yes…but I really _don’t _remember much.” He shut his eyes, forcing himself to bring up the memory.

“I and a few others were the only ones still in the library, studying. It was a nice day out. Funny…” He chuckled, brief grin flashing across his face. “You’d think something like that would be done in the middle of a storm or when it’s overcast…but it was nice.” His smile fell. “It was nice…”

He took in a deep, shaking breath, remembering the muffled, at first unrecognizable sound. “…We heard the screams first. Then metal hitting wood and-and explosions…” He swallowed down more bile. “We-we didn’t have a standing guard or anything like that, we were in the _city _on _castle grounds _the royal army was supposed to _protect us!” _He choked, eyes squeezing tight as he tried to breath and regain his composure.

Scheele stayed silent, thumbs slowly running up and down the inside of Neo’s arms.

Eventually he regained control of himself. “Alandar he-“ He swallowed. “He was a Journeyman, kind of an idiot until it was convenient not to be-he dragged the rest of us to some bookshelves in the back.” He laughed. “Hidden hallways, cliché right? But I suppose they have their uses since it…it saved us that night…” He let out a slow breath. “…saved me.”

His mind flashed back to that dark dusty tunnel, too narrow for all of them to go in at once so they had to go in a line. Alandar, sudden always smiling face turned all hard lines and serious, rushing Neo in first so he could lead while he guarded the younger Initiates from the rear. They were the two senior mages so it was their responsibility but…

“We got about halfway through before they set the building on fire.” Neo swallowed, breathing heavily as if he could _smell _the smoke still. “Why even do that? I never understood.” He let out a sharp laugh, bitter smile accompanying it. “All that information, lost…just to satisfy and old man’s paranoia.”

He shut his eyes tight, back in the memory. “I was in front, I got out first.” Got out into a tunnel deep under the earth, where the wood wasn’t so flammable, though the smoke was still suffocating.

“The tunnel collapsed right behind me.” Maybe the wood was weak from years of neglect, maybe it was rotten, but there were enough heavy supports and framework that everyone directly behind him was buried inside. “I tried to dig them out, but it was-“ Too heavy too much he was suffocating on smoke and grit he could barely _see_. “Burning ashes and logs and I couldn’t _breath _I-_._” His hands still held the scars, the badly healed marks of his failure, the wood burning deep furrows into his palms as they glowed a sullen red, the only light he had.

“Neo…” Scheele’s voice was quiet, his hands the only things grounding him.

“I-“ Gave up. “Ran out of the tunnel, into the swamp-family used to farm wetlands so I knew how to survive, what plants could heal burns and-“ He clenched his fists to stop their trembling. “I don’t remember much after that. I just, survived, I suppose.”

His chest clenched and his throat started to tighten. “I didn’t-I didn’t go back. I-“

Then he lost the ability to speak altogether, could only curl up and start _weeping_.

Strong, broad hands then gently took his face and turned him to Scheele’s, who’s eyes also looked wet so at least he wasn’t alone in being weak.

“Neo…” Scheele breathed, resting his forehead against his. “Listen to me luv, if you’d gone back the enforcement would’ve killed you.” The confident way he spoke caused Neo to shut his eyes tight. “I’ve watched them. They comb the area for _weeks _after a purge, hunting survivors.”

Neo only let out another sob, while one of Scheele’s hands ran through his hair. “None of that was your fault…” He said softly.

“But I promise, I will do _everything _in my power to make up for it. I will help you **stop **this.” Scheele’s voice was firm, strong, _convicted._ Then like a pledge his lips pressed to Neo’s just as firmly as his words, pulling away after only a moment. “I swear on my life.” He whispered.

Neo clung to him, wanting to pretend, just for a moment, that he _could _actually rely on somebody else. In that moment he didn’t even care of this Prince was playing him like some fool, he _wanted _that reassurance, that promise, more than anything. “Okay…” He rasped out through shaking breaths. “Okay…”

Scheele kept holding him for a few minutes more, or maybe a few hours, Neo couldn’t keep track. Eventually they broke away and went on with their day, with Scheele having to leave for some summons or other, and Neo was left contemplating if he really was doing the right thing or if it was just all going to blow up in his face again.

But he did feel one thing, something he hadn’t felt in a long, long time.

Hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw; abuse and a bit of disassociation pings

Scheele slept, but while he slept, he didn’t dream.

It was an odd thing, that. Far as he knew his brother dreamt, his father dreamt, even his cousins dreamt. But his Aunt though…his Aunt didn’t dream either.

But his Aunt was tied to the Void as well.

What that meant was that sleeping to him amounted to nothing more than a blanking of his consciousness, meaning that he fell asleep to one void

Only to wake up in another.

Needless to say, Scheele _hated_ sleeping.

He fought and fought, spent _days _trying to avoid sleep (and some of those days were quite trippy he had to admit) but it always ended up in the same way. He slept. And when he slept he faded into the void to which he was bound.

So when Scheele woke up to a summons, a tugging in his chest originating from one of his blood family, it was to an empty space in the middle of nowhere in the middle of nothing, nothing above, nothing below, and nothing to either side.

Scheele huffed, uncurled from the ball he’d found himself in, and as always felt that sharp pain that occurred whenever he realized he was alone.

Again.

“What the bloody hell does _he _want.” He growled, as the summons became more insistent, even starting to get painful.

With a sigh Scheele closed his eyes and _felt _himself start to fade. It was a curious sensation, it was only in the Void that he felt real, that he felt **present**, but in reality itself it was like he was only half there, like viewing everything through muted colors, sounds muffled, food even with muted taste. But even with all that, he preferred reality to the cold, dark land that was the Void.

Like going into a dream Scheele felt himself appear in the castle, atop one of the northern towers to be precise, where his brother, Stygian, had called him.

Stygian leaned atop the edge of the balcony overlooking the wetlands that held his city. The crisp air of winter made his breath come out in puffs, and frost coated the vines that had made their way up the wooden tower walls. He was a tall man, lean, with close cropped hair and impeccable taste in clothes, though as he was the King Scheele felt that was a requirement. Stygian’s eyes though, his eyes were what stuck out in one’s memory the most. Cold lavender that looked impassively out at nearly anyone who happened to meet them. They were empty of emotion, empty of mercy. _Soulless_.

That was why he was called the Soulless King.

“’m here.” Scheele called out, not getting up from the kneeling position he’d found himself appearing in, his staff clenched in one hand. “What do you want?”

Stygian let out a long, slow sigh. “I’ve been hearing things Scheele.” He began. “You’ve been up to your old tricks again.”

Scheele frowned. “Listen, if you’ve just called me up for a lecture you’re wasting your breath.”

“I haven’t called you up for a ‘lecture’.” Stygian countered, before turning those cold, empty eyes to his younger brother.

Only for Scheele, they were never cold and empty.

“I’ve called you because I’ve been _worried _about you.”

Scheele quickly averted his eyes, a guilty twinge poking his guts whenever his brother looked at him like that, so concerned, so much like what his own parents should’ve been like, if they’d ever bothered to pay him any mind. “I’m fine Styg.” He answered, keeping his voice light and unconcerned. “Same as I’ve always been.”

“It’s just-“ Stygian paused, then pinched the bridge of his nose. “I haven’t been calling you lately, trading negotiations, tax evasions, _politics_.” He sighed. “You know how it is.”

Scheele got to his feet, gave his brother a grin and shrugged. “You can’t help being busy bro, I get it.”

Stygian turned, ran a hand through his pale hair and started to pace. “And Lady Stratavera s_ays _you should be coming fully into your powers soon. What the void will do to you-I know it can’t _hurt _you but the mental damage is-“

“Hey, hey, hey-“ Scheele quickly reached out and grabbed his brother’s arm, the better to stop him from pacing himself into fits. “It’s fine, I’m fine, why do you think I’ve been harassing your armies?” He laughed as Stygian scowled at him. “It’s not like when I was younger and couldn’t leave on my own, I _can _manage myself now.”

“_Still…” _Stygian pulled away, then readjusted his suit. “I shouldn’t be neglecting you like I have been, and since I have no intention to marry anytime soon…” He paused, frowned at his brother, who gave another brave grin in response. “It behooves me to ground you back to reality as often as I can.”

Scheele’s shoulders fell. “Alright Styg.” He acquiesced, bowing his head a little.

Stygian turned back to the landscape. “Now, Lady Stratavera is waiting for you in her Solar. After your lesson…a walk, perhaps. They’re remodeling the new library, finally covering up the damage from that fire-dreadful business that. Then perhaps dinner, I’ll have the chef prepare all your favorites.” He turned and gave Scheele a warm smile. “Won’t that be nice?”

Scheele swallowed, and it took every inch of his acting ability to keep his easy smile in place. “Sounds great, can’t wait. I should probably get going though, Aunt’s going to kick my ass otherwise.” He managed a laugh. “Not that that’ll be any different from any other time.”

Stygian’s eyes softened, and he reached out a hand to ruffle Scheele’s hair. “Wonderful, and don’t mine Aunt, she kicks mine on the daily too. It’s apparently the better way to learn our magic.” Then he gave Scheele a playful shove. “Now you get going.”

“Alright! Alright, I’ll be back in an hour!” Scheele called out behind him, before bounding down the steps and away from whatever the hell Stygian was brooding about now.

Then he slowed and soon as he felt he was far enough away from the King his smile fell.

He felt sick.

Scheele wasn’t raised by his parents, they didn’t give two shits about him until he showed potential to graduate to High Magus, and even then it just meant he got shoved to his Aunt to train. No, they didn’t care, out of sight out of mind, that was how the late King and Queen played when it concerned their children.

Stygian though…_he_ cared. He’d always cared, to the point of making certain Scheele didn’t go through more than 24 hours of what was essentially sensory deprivation, everything Scheele knew, everything about warmth and family and affection came from his brother.

It was just unfortunate that Stygian’s capacity for compassion only extended to him.

Scheele paused in the middle of the hallway, reaching up to rub his temples as he felt a headache coming on. He didn’t _get _it. Didn’t understand how someone could show so much care and concern for his little brother and not give two planes damned licks about his own people. But it was true, he’d seen it himself.

He turned and spied a small evergreen in a pot, a bit of plantlife to ‘liven’ up the castle during the colder months. His hands fell and he slowly walked towards it to gently run fingers across its needles.

He knew all too damn well how far Stygian’s compassion went. It started with his first words and ended at the end of a mother ripped to shreds.

He shut his eyes, swallowing back bile as memories from long ago conjured up. Memories of a small girl growing flowers, of his brother’s coldly judging stare, of a mother protecting her child, only to be torn apart by the void.

She’d been so damn _young _too.

Scheele reached up a hand to his own cheek, absently rubbing it where it’d been cut by a flailing vine, it didn’t even leave behind a scar, just a bleeding scratch that’d healed within a day or two.

With a huff Scheele turned from the plant and kept walking. He ignored the guards and servants on his way, and they in turn ignored him. He was used to that, the treatment, the attitude that said he didn’t matter nor e_xist _so long as he wasn’t High Magus. It was probably something they were trained to do, yet more for his _safety_ than anything else. At least he theorized that when he was feeling charitable.

It just made everything seem that much less _real _in the end. Made him curl his fists and long for a good hard wall for him to punch, just so he could feel the sharp pain ground him.

He resisted the impulse, as always, didn’t want to frighten the poor servants.

Planes he wished one of them would talk to him…

After a few extra turns and climbing up some questionable stairs that he may or may not have been allowed on Scheele stepped into a room with tall walls and a peaked roof. A lit fireplace was fixtured to one side, crackling steadily, tall windows all along the opposite walls bringing in what little light the autumn sun gave. In front of the fireplace sat two plush chairs with a coffee table between, in which sat Scheele’s aunt, the Lady Stratavera, who was busy writing a letter or invitation of some sort.

Scheele tensed, took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly along with the tension in his shoulders. “I’m here for my lesson Aunt.” He stated, announcing himself as he stepped further inside.

Statavera looked up, her features a shade lighter than both Scheele and his brother. She shared Stygian’s violet shade of eye color and tall stature, though she was more like a reed whereas Stygian was a post. Curvy and willowy, her long hair fell like waves over her bare shoulders, her dress showing both arms and midriff, where she bore the scar that bound her to the void, the same mark that she’d carved into Scheele’s own chest.

Her’s didn’t glow anymore however, marking her free, no longer forced to the Void whenever she slept. Sometimes Scheele looked at it with hope that one day he’d be the same. Other days he tried not to look at it at all.

Statevera smiled, set her pen down and stood up, holding out her hands to take his over the table. “Scheele how _are _you?” She greeted, her voice full of warmth. “I’ve heard you’ve been running the Enforcement positively _ragged _with your little pranks~” She tittered behind a hand, though a hard edge to her eyes caused Scheele to tense back up.

“I’m just doing what you’ve taught me Aunt, keeping everyone off balance and all.” Scheele answered, shrugging helplessly.

“Yes, of course.” Stratavera sighed, nodding to herself. “However, _they_ need to be able to perform their jobs effectively, don’t you agree?”

He mentally flinched, mind flashing back to a sobbing Neo. “Do they _really?” _He griped, unable to help himself.

His aunt frowned, letting go of his hand. “Of course they do, you don’t want there to be riots and magical covens running amok, do you?”

Scheele quickly ducked his head down, not looking at her. “No ma’am.” He said.

She sighed. “As a Prince you shouldn’t concern yourself over such trivialities.” She crooned, then went to gently cup his cheek. “Just let them do what they do and stay out of their way, alright?”

“…Alright Aunt Stratavera.” Scheele slowly met her eyes, then forced himself to smile, despite the twisting in his guts.

She smiled back, gave him a quick little tap. “Right then, let’s start the lesson.” She slapped her thighs and stood up, one hand going to grab another staff set aside the fireplace, a long mages staff topped with a spiraling symbol. “Come back to the Void with me.” She ordered.

Shutting his eyes and breathing deep, Scheele felt himself start to drift, slowly but surely feeling his consciousness becoming more alert, sharper, like waking up from a dream.

A dream that ended with nothing. Nothing above, nothing below, and nothing to either side.

They floated in an endless abyss of no discernable color, shapes and motions coiling at the corners of his eyes, movements he’d long ago learned to ignore. His aunt stood beside him, her colors both blurred yet at the same time more vivid than in the ‘real’ world. Unlike him she stood on what appeared to be solid ground, though again, nothing was there but swirling nothing. Scheele figured it helped to ground her, choosing to walk.

He just didn’t see a point.

“There you are.” Stratavera quipped, giving him a smile before walking a few steps away, the clacking of her heels disconcerting in the normally silent plane. “Have you been practicing your constructs?” She asked, her voice sounding oddly flat.

In answer, Scheele called up three torches, and started to juggle them, a street skill he’d learned by observation and a bit of bribery when he’d found a tear next to a carnival. It’d cured hours of boredom for him before. “A bit.” He quipped, the flames flashing as he flipped them from one hand to the next.

The embers brushed his skin, and he flinched, nearly dropping one, but a part of him relished the pain.

His aunt wasn’t so impressed. She tutted, then made a motion with her hand, the torches disintegrating before his eyes. “And what _other _charming bohemian skills have you picked up in your wanderings?” She asked, smile not quite meeting her eyes. Then the smile fell. “Today we are going to up the scales a bit. Observe.”

She thrust her staff between her feet, and suddenly a myriad of shapes, forms, colors swirled around them. Scheele suddenly found himself above _ground _actual _ground_. A stone cobble way that twisted and turned along ever moving paths that seemed to match the nothing’s currents.

He gaped, then because it felt polite he made himself stop defying gravity and actually stood on his own two feet. He looked all around him, noting pieces of buildings, windows, lamp posts, all constantly moving, like a kaleidoscope of reality constantly swirling and spinning.

Honestly it was starting to make him feel a little ill.

Stratavera didn’t seem bothered however, holding a small smile on her lips as she easily walked along the swirling ground, her staff thumping on the stones with the clacking of her boots. “As you grow into your powers you will find you are able to make bigger and grander constructs, both within the void and without.” She took in a deep breath, eyes closing as she held out her hands. “_Potential _Scheele. _Endless _potential. That is what boils in our blood and that is the birthright we embrace. As High Magus you more than any other in the family shall come to understand this.” She turned to him, smile growing fond. “The stronger you get, the more control you will have in the void.”

“Can I control whether all this spinning makes me sick?” Scheele joked, giving a wall with a complex little spiral a slightly green look.

Stratavera sighed. “No.” Then a sharp crack along Scheele’s skull, and his brain was reeling with pain as he found himself laid flat on the ground with his Aunt looking down her nose at him. “Honestly Prince, how many times must I tell you to keep your guard up?”

Then she kicked him into a sinkhole that opened up just moments before. Scheele just barely managed to shake himself out of his daze enough to land on his feet, half sprawled on the rotating ground as he was. “Nn…only everytime you drag me in here.” He grumbled, reaching up to rub his aching skull.

“Hmm…” His aunt hummed, before, quick as a snake she jumped into the hole, her staff cutting a line downwards. Scheele jumped, caught a rotating overhang that’d formed a moment before, then used it’s spinning momentum to throw himself out of the sinkhole, his hand grasping his staff from the ground where he’d dropped it as he rolled back to his feet. He held it in front of himself as he stood in a defensive crouch, just in time to meet his Aunt as she leapt out of the hole herself.

“Better.” She quipped, giving him another small grin.

Then she went back on the attack.

Swipe, stab, slash, every movement led into the next, every step leading into a choreography of swipes and jabs that Scheele had to dodge and jump and block to avoid and defend. “Don’t just use your staff my Prince.” Stratavera commanded, grin on her face wide and eyes gleaming in the not-light around them. “The void is your playground, _use _it!”

Scheele grunted as he blocked a rather overzealous downward swipe of his Aunt’s, his chest heaving-he never knew how she could enjoy herself during these bouts. “Can’t focus when you’re trying to take my head off Lady Aunt.” He retorted, only to have to duck under another swipe for his cheek.

Stratavera scowled. “Trial by fire is the only way to jar your instincts to use your magic more effectively. It keeps you on your toes. Now.” She swiped at his feet. “Are you a man?” Then she fainted, going for his chest instead.

“Or a Sorcerer!”

Automatically Scheele leaped, flipped over his Aunt’s head, _reaching _out to the potential around him and _calling, _summoning forth another overhang for him to land on.

“There, that’s a good start!” Stratavera chirped, running after him as the overhang started to carry him away on the perpetually moving walls. “Now you just need to go bigger!”

Scheele sighed, stood up and stretched out his back, bones cracking. “Aunt Stratavera can’t we have _one _session where I don’t end up with a concussion?” He complained, rubbing his skull again. Everything was still wibbly and his skull ached-she always hit so _hard_.

“If you want to improve, then no~!” Stratavera was practically _skipping _when she finally caught up to his porch, then with a hit from her staff the stones and wood crumbled, and Scheele had to make another to land on.

Then another, and another, as she chased him around the void. Jump, leap, strike, they danced around the chaotic mess of a plane. Stone walls and floor constantly moved, constantly shifted, holes appearing randomly and closing up just as fast, windows shattering on their own, lamps bursting and casting whatever was nearest them on fire, only for the flames to die the moment they were birthed.

Nothing could survive in the void that wasn’t born to it, that wasn’t bound.

They leapt and spun off of hills and gullies, their staves striking dull metallic, wooden clunks within the labyrinth.

“Be _proud _Scheele!” Lady Stratavera cheered, barely looking winded. “You are the treasure of the Ami Vide!” She swiped at his head.

“Quick of mind!”

His feet.

“Agile in combat!”

His chest.

“_Strongest _of our family!”

She attacked and attacked, forcing him to pull out all his skills to keep dodging and blocking, but then she caught him stumbling over another randomly appearing structure, and swiped his feet out from under him, her staff end pointed at his throat.

She grinned, eyes slit like knives. “With your power and Stygian’s cunning, you will make this country _great!_”

Scheele swallowed a suddenly dry thought, looking away from that manic light in his Aunt’s eyes. “Of course we will.” He agreed, hand holding tight to his staff, careful not to move lest the point of hers draw blood.

A pause, then Stratavera lifted her staff and let him sit up, offering her hand to help him stand. “Is there something wrong?” She asked, voice suddenly soft and concerned again.

Scheele carefully didn’t look at her, his mind flashing through so many images. A flower, Neo, flames, Stygian’s cold impassive face.

Stratavera’s hungry eyes.

“It’s just…wondering if all this power is worth it.” He looked down at his staff, felt the not-cold of the void and shivered.

“It’s this place.” Strataveral guessed, resting a hand gently on his shoulder, which Scheele had to focus not to flinch away from. “It’s always worn on you.”

Grasping that topic gratefully and glad his family never curbed his complaining Scheele nodded, shutting his eyes. “I feel half awake out there, my senses are all…muffled. How doesn’t it drive you insane?”

With another wave Stratavera dismissed the stone labyrinth, instead bringing back the nothing, for which Scheele was actually glad to see for once. She then called up a (thankfully static) wooden pair of chairs and a table, complete with a set of tea for them both. Scheele took a chair with relief. “It gets easier once you have full control over the plane.” Stratavera offered, pouring a cup. “I happen to find it soothing in here myself. Tea?” She asked, offering it to him.

Scheele just stared at her, then at the tea, then shook his head. “That’s not even real tea Aunt.” He sighed.

“It _is _real.” She retorted gently. “As far as _I _am real, as _you _are real, as you _want _to be real.” She reached over and gently grasped his hand, her smile gentle. “Life is all but a dream my dear Prince, that is a truth you must come to realize.” She then chuckled and let go. “But I’ve taken up enough of your time. Your brother is waiting for you, let’s go back to him, shall we?”

With a nod Scheele followed her back to ‘reality’, his mind still spinning, his skull aching. Nothing a few nights in the void wouldn’t fix of course.

Nothing a visit to Neo wouldn’t make worth it…

Soon as they reappeared, Stratavera took both his hands in her own, making him give her his full attention. “Scheele, I want you to know the binding wasn’t _just _to protect you, it’s also the reason why your magic is as strong as it is.” She smiled again. “Stygian can’t do nearly the number of things you can, and he will never be able to. Take heart in that.” Then she reached up and patted his cheek and let him go. “His Highness is waiting for you in the Library. Go, have fun, and remember to _practice_.”

“Yes Aunt.” Scheele ducked his head and walked out of her Solar, making sure to walk extra careful so he didn’t trip over the stairs with his newly muddled head.

Scheele didn’t have too far to go, as Stygian was waiting out in the hall at the end of the stairs. His brother smiled as soon as he saw him, and Scheele smiled back, conflicted between guilt and a giddy excitement that he couldn’t shake no matter how many times he reminded himself his brother was a tyrant.

But when he smiled at him like that…

Stygian ruffled his hair, making Scheele bat his arm away. “There you are!” He said, grin large and the sincerest it ever got. “Did you have fun?”

Scheele huffed, rolling his eyes and rubbing his skull. “My head’s killing me, I’m seriously considering skipping out on my next lesson.” He grumbled, only half kidding. As if Aunt would let him.

Stygian shook his head, his grin turning pitying. “Oh, come little brother, if you don’t face the pain, how’ll you improve?”

“You sound like her.” Scheele narrowed his eyes and glared. “Maybe I should clock _you _over the head.”

A beat, then Stygian let out a bark of laughter. “Hah! There’s the sassy brother I know! You’ve been far too sober lately.”

As they walked Scheele looked out the windows, noting their getting closer to the castle gardens, which was where the library and old college was located. He swallowed. “Yes, well, you _have _been absent.” He answered, hoping Stygian wouldn’t read his expression in the reflection.

Stygian sighed, opening up the doors to the outside. “I am duly chastised. Now come.” He made a broad gesture for Scheele to follow. “Let’s see what they’ve been up to.”

The gardens around the castle were even and ordered, but with enough branching nooks and crannies that Scheele tended to spend every spare moment he could in it. As the colder weather fell the plants were a little sparse, but the short trees and bushes had exploded into color, vivid reds and yellows, bright enough that even he, with the world covered in a dull film, was impressed. A last burst of color and life before it all went dormant.

He hoped that wasn’t an omen.

“I hear they’re experimenting again.” Stygian commented, one hand brushing a saffron leaf. “They’re working with Ice elementals, to see if they can’t get something to grow out here in the snow.” He ran a hand over a rosebush, careful to avoid the long angry needles. “Just think of it Scheele, winter roses!” He grinned back at his brother.

But Scheele was busy starring at that rosebush, eyes focusing on a tiny bloom as he was reminded of a similar in kind. A single, solitary flower, one that grew and grew under a cool blue light. A light that came from the palms of a little girl who only wanted to impress her new friend.

“You’ve always loved the gardens, even when you were small.” Stygian commented, mistaking Scheele’s melancholy for fondness as per usual. Though wasn’t it better that he did? Wasn’t it better that he didn’t know his little brother still harbored the soul of a witch child in his heart, still held and coddled it against every time he was tempted to forget?

With a gesture Stygian led him deeper into the gardens, and Scheele shook off his thoughts, and kept smiling, smiling, smiling as he walked with his brother.

The two eventually stopped at a set of three buildings, and Scheele’s chest tightened as he realized what they were from Neo’s descriptions.

They were all damaged, though signs of construction were obvious throughout, the centermost one was the focus, with scaffolding and building materials everywhere. However, not all of the old structure was gone.

He could still see the charred foundation.

“Ah, they’re going to convert this into an ingenious building. A ‘greenhouse’ it’s called.” Stygian hummed to himself, clasping his hands in front of his stomach. “It’s supposed to grow all manner of plants out of season, and you don’t even need magic to do it!”

In his mind Scheele pictured the flames, the choking smoke and crumbling debris. He saw again Neo’s face as he recounted the tale, pale, eyes wide and no longer _seeing _him but the past, the past that still choked and scorched his insides. Terrified, helpless eyes…

“Don’t you think it’s a little hypocritical that we use magic so frivolously when we’re so harsh about what other people use it for?” He couldn’t help but ask, his voice losing its usual lightness.

Stygian tensed. “…We’ve had this conversation before.” He replied, voice tight.

Scheele let out a harsh sigh and turned to his brother, frustration causing the words to spill out even though he knew it was a lost cause. “Yes, and it still makes no sense!” He threw out his hands, making a broad sweep. “_Why_ Styg? What makes our use of magic so much better than everyone else’s? What’s the difference?”

Stygian steepled his hands in front of his face and let out a long-suffering sigh. “This land is full of magic.” He began. “Even if everyone were to give up the art of wizardry our population of ‘natural’ mages would still be up to about thirty percent.” He turned to his brother; blank eyes grave. “Magic gives one the ability to ‘cheat’ the natural laws…gives us power over ordinary people.” He took in a breath. “The early days…are best not to think about.”

Then he gave Scheele a firm stare, standing up tall and authoritative. “As rulers we are the stewards of our country. It is our _job_ to keep the common nonmagical folk safe, even from our own kind.”

Scheele took a step closer to his brother, his fists clenching. “But the purges are taking it too far! Banning certain magics…fine. Things like Blood magic never ends well, but don’t you think the Enforcement are too quick to skip straight to execution?”

Stygian pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes shutting tight. “You only speak as one who hasn’t truly experienced the world little brother.” He huffed. “It is one step from wizard to a necromancer, from a sorcerer to a blood made and from a witch to a _hag_. We must account for _every _possibility!”

“Even if that means turning on the _Royal College?!_” Scheele growled, gesturing angrily towards the library.

Stygian froze, eyes shooting open. “Ah. So that’s what this is about.” He clasped his hands behind his back and turned. “Come little brother, let me show you something.”

He led a reluctant Scheele off into one of the other buildings, one which had escaped with the least destruction. From the size and the cramped quarters he could only guess it was a servants section, which he supposed, as they were usually _not _magical, the Enforcement would try to leave them alone.

Of course, that wasn’t what shocked him. What shocked him was the piles and piles of items scattered within every bit of space that could be used that wasn’t the floor. Books and cuttings and uniforms and questionable ingredients for magical concoctions. Scheele’s eyes locked onto the books, recalling his promise.

“_These _are the remains of the royal library, specifically the books used by the college to practice their magic.” Stygian explained, gesturing for Scheele to examine them closer.

Scheele did so, giving the books a narrow-eyed look over. Astrology, Meteorology, Alchemy… “These are just books Stygian.” He huffed. “They aren’t dangerous.”

Stygian pointed to the book on Meteorology. “That book could give a wizard the power to drown thousands at sea.” Then the Alchemy. “That they could use to cause havoc in the economy.” Then the Astrology. “And that could be used to call forth something that could end all life as we know it.”

Scheele rolled his eyes, shutting the book he was holding with a decisive snap. “Well I _highly doubt _any of them would ever take their magic that far, not that they even _could._” He turned to face his brother. “As you and Aunt are always so willing to shove down my throat, magical energy doesn’t come from nothing after all.”

Stygian nodded. “So you say, but the possibilities…it wasn’t something that we could risk.”

With another frustrated huff Scheele angrily set the book back down in its place. “So why not just _ban_ the knowledge instead of murdering whoever happens to use it?” He growled.

“I find it strange that you’re bringing this up now when father took out those rebels years ago…” Stygian mused, looking a little too carefully at Scheele for his tastes.

Crap, Scheele couldn’t let him catch onto Neo or the Coup. He couldn’t be as careless as he’d been, not now that he was actually _doing _something. “Oh…well, we are _here _after all…” he excused lamely. “You…called them rebels?” Neo didn’t mention anything about a rebellion, just that the Purge came out of nowhere.

Stygian hummed, glancing around them. “Yes…I suppose that fits. And yes, rebels. Father did give them a c_hance _to stop, but they refused.” Then he sighed and gave his brother a pained look. “Must we speak of this now Scheele?”

Scheele wanted to say yes, wanted to keep arguing, wanted to ask about the specifics of that particular conversation between his father and the college, because far as he recalled his father didn’t ask anybody’s permission to do shit, but then his mind flashed back to Neo, and to his promise, and to his scared helpless eyes…

He was so sick and tired of seeing those eyes in the people around him.

“No brother…I apologize.” He replied, giving the books another cursory glance, spying a few Anatomy books in the pile and making a note of them for later.

Stygian let out another breath, the tension leaving his shoulders as he gave Scheele a fond smile. “You’ve always had a soft heart. The truth is, we are the only ones with the motive to keep those without magic _safe_. Think of them when you doubt.”

Scheele did think of them, but as he thought, he also remembered a little girl growing flowers in the street. “…Alright.” He answered softly.

He’d been fighting and fighting to make his brother see the truth, but he hadn’t managed by confronting him, not since the day he tried to stop him from executing a young witch and her mother, and certainly not now.

But now, thanks to Neo, he had a plan, he was going to stop the insanity going on in his country and stop dreaming of scared helpless eyes and torn flowers.

Even if it killed him.

Stygian smiled, ruffled his hair again and started to lead him back to the castle proper. “Excellent, now, _I _am _famished_. I’m sure cook has all manner of things ready for us prepared, though how you handle those spices I will never know.” He made a face.

Scheele shrugged, recalled the way flavors tasted dulled in reality. “I’ve just got a preference for them I suppose.”

Stygian chuckled. “To each his own then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *plays kazoo* Stygian is a piece of shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit anyway back to your daily dose of gay next chapt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful Winter is interrupted by teenagers. Isn't that how it always is?

After what felt like an eternity Scheele finally found himself able to pass through the rift in Neo’s cave. It was a small tear, but it tethered close enough to the natural plane that he could reach out and pass through, he didn’t even mind the cold dark tunnel he found himself in or the ever present dampness in the air.

He could barley feel it anyway.

He’d endure his numbness and unsteady steps from Stratavera’s training all for the chance to see that grumpy mage again, the one who currently sat at his makeshift coffee table, scribbling notes on a brown magnolia leaf with a stick and cursing when the soft petal flesh inevitably tore. A warmth filled his chest at the sight, a soft feeling that slipped past the dreamy numbness and made him realize that here, here was finally someone who would _see _him…

And see him he did, as Neo glanced up and met the eyes of the Prince he instantly stood up, shock and irritation on his features (but then again the irritation was almost a constant sometimes, it was amusing and perplexing, didn’t he get tired?) “You!” He growled, pointing at Scheele. “Where the hell have you bee-“ Then he paused, blue eyes flickering over the Prince’s form, his frown softening into something that looked more like concern. “What the planes happened to you?”

Ah. He wasn’t aware it was that obvious (Stygian never noticed…) “’M fine luv.” He eased, waving a hand as he bonelessly draped himself along a conveniently large stone, one that Neo’d converted to a couch by way of cushions and fur pelts. “The family just wanted to give me a magic lesson, this is training damage you see. It’s nothing.”

“The family?” Neo’s brows furrowed, eyes narrowed. “So you were at the palace?”

“I _do_ live there.” Scheele chuckled, giving the mage a teasing little grin. “My Aunt’s a bit of a hard taskmaster, so if you don’t mind I might just lay here for a bit…” With that he sighed and turned to stare up at the cavern ceiling, his eyes sliding shut, his head aching.

A shifting sound, and he looked over to see Neo about a foot away, hand hesitating over his, his dark skin slightly darker. Another bubble of warmth floated up in his chest, and he reached those few extra inches to take the offered hand, lacing their fingers together. “How long…?” He asked the wizard.

Neo, distracted by the sudden contact, blushed a bit more before stammering out an answer. “How long what?”

“How long have I been gone?” Scheele clarified, giving a gentle squeeze.

He frowned. “You mean you don’t know?”

Scheele shrugged, glancing away, his smile growing wry. “Difficult to mark the passage of time outside reality. I always end up missing a day or two when I’m passing through the void. Plus, your reaction tells me it was a bit longer than a night since I was last here, so. How long?”

Neo’s hand tentatively squeezed his back, causing Scheele to look back up to see him biting his lip and looking away. “…Three days.” He answered.

Scheele sighed. “And yet you haven’t starved to death.” He quipped, grinning thoughtlessly when the predictable Mage shot him a glare.

“Hey! I can cook! I just don’t know how to gather in this rocky, cold area.” Neo protested, still not letting go of Scheele’s hand.

Scheele used that to his advantage, tugging the wizard into chest. “Imagine my relief.” He responded, wrapping his arms around the taller man.

Neo tensed, whether in shock or discomfort the Prince didn’t have time to tell, for in a breath he relaxed and returned the embrace, if hesitantly.

Scheele sighed and pulled back. “Too fast?”

Much to his relief Neo shook his head in the negative. “No! No, it’s just-“

The Prince chuckled, smiling sadly. “It’s fine, I understand. Just let me hold you for a bit? Please?” He then gave what he hoped was an imploring look, not a desperate one. Though he did feel a little desperate.

“S-sure.” Neo answered, his face practically a cherry, but Scheele was just glad he’d said yes, for then that gave him permission to pull the Mage into his embrace and hold _tight_. Tight enough that he could feel him breath against his chest, tight enough that numbed senses could feel his warmth and know that he wasn’t alone.

Finally, finally wasn’t alone.

“…Your family is really hard on you, aren’t they?” Neo asked after some time, his arms wrapped comfortably around the sorcerer.

Scheele huffed out another laugh, oh if only he knew…

Neo glanced around awkwardly. “So…you hungry? Three days, uh…do you even get hungry in the void?” He asked.

Scheele laughed again. “Unless it’s got a kick like a stallion, no, but thank you.” He replied, giving the wizard a quick peck on the forehead before relaxing his hold. Then, because he didn’t want Neo digging too deep into his past yet, he changed the subject. “Have you made any plans for the coup?”

Neo relaxed, both with the release and with the new topic. “No, but I can’t do anything in winter anyway. The Highlands are going to be snowed in soon, and I’ll be a sitting duck.” He ran a hand through his braids. “All I can come up with is gathering recruits, and I can’t really make a plan until I see who’s willing to join.”

“Mm.” Scheele made a noise of acknowledgement, unwilling to focus on anything outside of enjoying the warmth of the man in his arms. He knew there wasn’t exactly a ‘temperature’ but it always seemed so cold in the Void, and, anyway, he didn’t have any ideas either.

Neo hesitated. “There…was the sound of a Caravan passing through here last night. I _was_ considering going out to meet them if they hadn’t gone too far…”

Scheele tensed.

“But I also heard what sounded like a Unit passing nearby as well.” Neo sighed. “I guess I didn’t run far enough…but at least they didn’t find this cave.”

“I have a present for you.” Scheele quipped, grinning bright and eager and pulling away from the wizard. He then made a gesture, causing reality to twist and turn between them before holding out his hands.

Hands that held a stack of books, specifically books on Anatomy and the human body.

Neo’s eyes widened. With shaking hands he reverently took the stack from Scheele as if afraid they’d shift back to the Void and be gone forever, like a dream.

“Ta-da!” Scheele sang, hands cupping under the mages’ to make sure he didn’t drop anything. “I told you I’d find you some, didn’t I?”

“W-where…?” Neo stammered, small, shaking smile growing on his face. “This is-Scheele this is amazing!” He grinned at the Prince, quickly setting the books on the stone and going through them. “These are just like what we had at the-“ He paused, noting charring on one of the covers. “College…”

His smile fell, and he looked up to face Scheele in confusion.

Scheele coughed, looking away. “Yes, well, there’s a good reason for that.” He then frowned, shoulders falling. “I’m-sorry. I tried to get as many as I could, but my brother was renovating and I’m not certain how many the servants got rid of.”

“You weren’t caught were you?” Neo asked, voice wary.

Scheele let out a snort and grinned up at him again. “Of course not, and even if they did they expect this sort of crap from me. Most are in the habit of ignoring me anyway.”

A beat, and suddenly it was Scheele being squeezed, with Neo burying his face into his shoulder. “…Thank you.” The mage mumbled, and Scheele gently held him back, feeling another warm glow in his chest.

This…this was worth everything.

“I told you I’d help.” He murmured, running a hand along Neo’s back. “I just wish I could’ve gotten them all for you.”

Neo pulled away, his eyes damp. “This is fine, this is perfect! With these I can improve, and we’ll need that later.” He then reached up to wipe his face, as if he didn’t just embarrass himself not two seconds ago.

“Well, good.” Scheele nodded, then sighed. “Just…I do have one request.”

“Hmm?” Neo glanced up, head tilted slightly.

“Please promise you won’t go meeting up with any random caravans in the future.” Scheele asked, carefully meeting Neo’s eyes, trying not to let his hands shake.

Neo’s brows furrowed. “…Why…?” He asked slowly.

Scheele looked away. “I think the Enforcement it getting more aggressive. You said you heard them last night?”

“Yeah…ruined my plans to try on the farm again.” He answered, slight huff in his voice.

“Your farm is a botch anyway.” Scheele quipped automatically, a hand running through his hair. “Just lay low for the next few days, I’m going to do some snooping around their headquarters to see what’s going on.” He didn’t _think_ he remembered the Colonel mentioning any plans to up patrol with his Aunt but it wasn’t like he was often privy to their conversations to begin with. He also didn’t recall there being a circuit route that passed by the mountains Neo happened to be hiding in.

He probably would’ve moved in the last five years if that’d been the case.

“I thought you said you needed a tear in reality in order to go anywhere…” Neo stated, voice suspicious.

Scheele’s grin flipped back on as he turned back to the mage. “Ah! But one of them just _happens_ to be in their leader’s office. He’s barely ever there, but I can rifle through his files to see if I can spot anything.”

Neo’s frown only grew. “Alright, just. Don’t get caught _there_.” He scowled.

Scheele let out a laugh and leaned up to peck his scowly face on his scowly cheek. “Like I said luv, they expect this crap from me. And I’ve been running around those grounds since I was a child, it’s one of the few bits of entertainment I’m allowed.” He cupped his face. “Just stay here and stay safe for me, alright?”

Neo was still scowling, but his skin was flushed again. “…Alright…just so long as you do as well.” He huffed.

Scheele gave him a small peck on the lips, a little thrill going through him when Neo returned with one of his own. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” He promised.

Then he pulled away and faded back to the void, feeling much better and more energized than a week of sleep would’ve given him.

~~~

Of course there wasn’t any sort of hint in the Colonel’s Office, nor was there any when he snooped around his brother’s rooms, or even his Aunt’s though going near her part of the castle always gave him hives. No, Scheele found nothing, only a bit of patronizing concern from his family and irritation from the servants, so it was with some regret that he went back to Neo, where he spent the next few days making plans, stocking the larder with actual edible food and making the grumpy wizard blush a lot.

Oh, and cuddles, the cuddles were especially important, especially as winter set in proper.

Speaking of winter, Scheele scowled out the front of the cave as a blizzard blew outside it, sending in freezing, chilling wind which he had to find _some _way to deal with lest Neo freeze to death. Furs could only do so much, and the fire was further back in the cave, near a vent so they (Neo) didn’t suffocate.

Winter was annoying.

“Y’know, I always wondered what it’d be like living in a southern climate.” He quipped to the wizard, pulling back after giving the storm another scowl.

Neo gave a noncommittal hum and made another note on a sheaf of paper (Scheele took care of that when he saw the Magnolia petal.) He barely looked cold, though whenever Scheele touched him he could tell the man was almost perpetually half frozen. “Less Blizzards.” He commented distractedly.

Scheele rolled his eyes fondly, then went to drape himself over his shoulders, arms crossed in front of his too-cold chest. “I know a way we could warm up.” He purred into Neo’s ear, making the wizard drop his charcoal and blush.

Unfortunately nothing would come of that, as within the next beat Neo stiffened, then peered out towards the cave entrance. “Did you hear something?” He asked.

Scheele frowned, of course he heard nothing but wind and snow, but then again the perpetual numbing of reality did happen to effect his hearing sometimes (but to a much lesser extent) so…

“I’ll go and check.” He quipped, before the wizard could do something dumb like go out into the freezing weather when he had a near immortal Prince to do that for him. Scheele quickly ducked outside, ignoring Neo’s protests as he peered out into the cold, mentally cursing all the while.

He didn’t have to go far, which made sense since whatever-it-was would’ve had to be close enough for Neo to hear. He nearly stepped on it, two lumpy masses buried in the snow and covered in powder. After peering carefully at them both Scheele felt his heart crawl into his throat.

Because they were kids, or teenagers maybe, or at least young adults, and they were frozen stiff.

Quickly he backed back into the cave, grabbed Neo and the two of them dragged them both inside, hoping beyond hope…

“Are they…?” Scheele asked, after they’d pulled the two in front of the fire and wrapped them in warm furs and gotten rid of their frozen clothes. They were a boy and a girl, the girl looking older, with dark skin and damp curls and wearing what looked like a uniform of some kind. The boy was dressed a bit more casual, tanned, and his hair was a lighter shade of brown but with an added oddity.

That being, the bits of wire woven within.

Copper wire, thin strands of it, flexible but with the stiffness and sheen of metal, and Scheele could only guess that more metallic elements would exist in other parts of his body as well. He knew what the boy was, after all, sorcerers always showed their planar bloodline on their bodies, just like his own eyes.

And Stygian’s…

Neo shook his head, after taking close stock of both, his Discipline being especially apt for healing. “They’re alright.” He stated, making Scheele _very _tempted to hit him for the brief heart attack. “Just chilled, we got them out of the cold before hypothermia could set in. I must’ve heard them just as they collapsed.” He frowned. “They probably came in this direction because of the light-I had a feeling that might cause a security breach.” Then he cursed softly.

Scheele sighed, but kept his attention on the kids. Actually, if he were any proper judge, the girl looked worse for wear. Skin paler than it should be, and much thinner. He frowned and reached over to gently grab her wrist, checking her pulse.

“Nnn.” Then the boy started to stir, causing both men to turn their attention to him. He slowly reached up a shaking hand and rubbed at his eyes, before blinking them open to stare at the roof.

Copper, metallic eyes.

“W-where…?” He asked, voice faint and tired.

“Stay down.” Neo chastised. “You and your friend collapsed out there, you might be disoriented.”

The boy slowly blinked, turning to stare blankly at Neo. “…Who’re you?” He asked.

At that Neo gave a small grin. “From the looks of it? Fellow fugitives.” He answered.

Another blink, and the boy frowned. “I’m not-“ Then he paused, hand going almost automatically to his hair.

Scheele sighed, gave a rueful grin of his own. “Bit hard to hide what you are with metal in your hair mate.” He inputted. “We heard the sounds of a Caravan a few nights prior, and then what sounded like an Enforcement hunting party. Did that have something to do with why you’re on our doorstep?”

The boy shook his head, though he wouldn’t meet Scheele’s eyes. “No…no it wasn’t…I mean-it _was_ but we didn’t _do _anything, they just chased Mel’s Order out randomly-” Then he paused, shot up, and glanced behind himself to face the girl. “M-Mel! Melody!”

“She’s fine, calm down.” Neo huffed, pressing down firmly on the boy’s shoulder. “And stop that, what part of _you just collapsed in a blizzard _don’t you understand?”

“You said they just suddenly chased your order out?” Scheele asked, frowning. Yup, sounded like Enforcement MO alright, nevermind that they were supposed to be giving _legitimate_ reasons for that bullshit.

The boy nodded wordlessly, before tugging the furs closer to his shivering body.

“How long ago was this?” Neo asked. “What was your order studying?”

The boy frowned at his knees. “It’s not _my _order, it was _hers_.” He then pointed to the girl-Melody, before his frown softened. “And-I dunno…space magic? Lotta fortune telling and light shows and mystic enlightenment crap-what’s so dangerous about all that?” He peered up at Scheele. “They weren’t even that big, just a small abbey in a tiny village-why raid that?”

Neo glanced at Scheele, a furrow of worry between his brows. “Looks like you were right, they are getting more aggressive. There’s no reason for them to go after small abbeys like that…”

Scheele was starting to get worried as well, an ominous feeling, like something big and important was looming over him that he couldn’t even imagine, like what was happening wasn’t horrible enough…

He shook his head, he’d just have to go digging deeper, and stop it at it’s source. If he could find it. If he even _could_.

Suddenly Melody started to stir, prompting the boy to reach out and shake her. “Mel! Melody! Hey, guess what? We’re alive! And we’re in some strange cave with two weird fugitive mages!”

Scheele and Neo looked at each other, and Scheele couldn’t help but fight a smile. Cheeky little brat…

“Should I feel offended enough to kick him out for that?” Neo wondered out loud, though Scheele knew he was joking.

“I dunno luv, that was some serious slander to your person there.” He couldn’t help but add, and delighted at the nervous look the kid gave them.

“Mm…Mickey, please don’t get us kicked out before we even learn their names…” Melody groaned, before trying to sit up herself, making Neo scowl and press _her _down.

“Damned irresponsible-_you _stay. You look half drained from magic exhaustion.” He snarled. “What did you do, try to keep half your clan alive???”

It was only half said as a joke, but the guilty expression on Melody’s face confirmed the truth of it, and Scheele winced. Oh, Neo wasn’t going to like that.

And he didn’t, from the way the wizard pursed his lips it looked like it took everything in him to keep from lashing out at the poor child. “Scheele!” He barked instead. “Get these two something to eat, something filling, they _both _look like they’re about to keel over.”

“On it.” Scheele quipped, saluting before bouncing his way to the kitchen, the better to get out of the blast radius.

Fortunately for him the cave was small enough that he could still hear their conversation. “I didn’t have a choice!” Melody protested, her trembling voice echoing off the cavern walls. “We were half starved, they’d been chasing us for two weeks!”

“You know perfectly well the magic loses it’s strength if you aren’t at your best while casting it.” Neo chastised, his voice gruff. Scheele knew he understood, but bad habits weren’t something to be encouraged, especially at that age. “Where do you think it comes from? Damn reckless…”

A few moments of silence passed, in which Scheele could only assume was filled with awkward shifting and starring as Neo made sure to fix whatever other damages the kids happened to have taken, before someone inevitably broke it.

That someone being Neo. “So.” He started. “How’d you two end up separated from the rest?”

“I wasn’t separated from anyone.” Melody answered. “I was following Mickey, who was _dumb_ enough to go walking out in the snow at night.”

Well. That was interesting…

“I was just going to the bathroom.” Mickey shot back. “How was _I _supposed to know that a blizzard would start up soon as I was away from everyone else?”

“You knew we were just about to head out, couldn’t you have waited?” Melody huffed.

“I forgot.” He replied, sounding blasé. “You didn’t have to follow me.”

“I was trying to make sure you didn’t get hurt-urg! You’re impossible!” Melody growled, followed by Neo’s familiar sigh, making Scheele snicker under his breath as he waited for the soup to boil. The two argued almost like siblings, it was cute.

It reminded him of how things used to be when he was younger, much younger, with his brother Stygian…though he didn’t think he should be trying to compare Melody with what was now a tyrannical dictator…

“I do have one question.” Neo added. “If the order was Melody’s, why were you traveling with them, Mickey?”

A beat of silence before answering, and Scheele mildly wondered what it was the young sorcerer was keeping back. “Well…you did mention the metal in my hair, right?” He offered, sounding too casual. “I just wanted somewhere to lay low with my sister until some people back home finally chilled out.”

“Why were they not chilled out to begin with?” Neo asked, then quickly continued. “Not that I’m blaming any of this on you, I’m just curious. I don’t actually know as much about sorcerers as I should. You’re tied to the Plane of the Dwarves, right? Technology and innovation and automated inventions and the like?”

Another pause. “Y-es…? But-I’m not the sorcerer in the family-my sister is. I mean, I can _hear _all kinds of steam powered buildings and other gizmos but I can’t, like, interact with them like Linnet can, y’know?”

“Sorcerer traits show up even in the family members that don’t have powers, right?” Melody interjected, and Scheele nodded unconsciously. He didn’t know _much _about his own extended family but he did know he’d be able to tell them all on the spot. “That’s why the royal family all have those creepy purple blank-eyes. It’s like, part of their bloodline, as per their pact with the Planar Guardians from some ancestor or other.”

“Yeah, you’d think the Enforcement wouldn’t go after Sorcerer families considering the Royal Family is one, but hypocrisy is at it’s finest in this country, right?” Mickey joked, a bitter edge to his words.

Neo let out a raspy laugh. “Damn right about that. So. You and your sister were in hiding then?”

“Linnet sort of…poked the wasps nest, if you catch my drift.” Mickey replied slowly. Then he laughed. “I think it was an accident, but from the look on the old bigot’s face I’m tempted to think she did it on purpose. She’s young, but she’s not _stupid _you know?”

“Well, maybe stupid enough to get you two out on the run.” Melody sighed. “But…that shouldn’t have been your problem to begin with. And-“ Then she paused, her voice breaking.

They both paused, silence stretching on awkwardly.

“….Where is your sister anyway?” Neo asked, though the tone of his voice suggested he already guessed. The uncomfortable clenching in Scheele’s gut gave him some ideas of his own, none of them good.

A few beats more, then. “I dunno. She went missing a day before the Enforcement attacked. I-“ Mickey’s voice trembled, but he took a deep breath and continued strong. “I think-I hope-she’s alright. She could slip in an’ out of the Technic whenever she was really stressed, she might’ve gotten stuck or…or decided to stay or-something. I just…need help getting there to get her out. Is all.”

“Or maybe she’s just hiding out back home, and the other villagers will take care of her.” Melody reassured, voice soothing and mature for her age, and Scheele tried hard not to think about what environment could foster that.

A shuddering breath. “Okay.” Mickey said, sounding way too similar to how Neo had when Scheele made his promise, so it was with relief that the soup was done and (after slipping in a few extra additions) he could finally bring them food and rejoin the conversation.

“Soups on! Literally I might add. Go on and eat up before Neo scowls at you and brings down the temperature with his bad mood.” Scheele quipped, giving both kids a bright grin as he handed them their bowls.

He carefully didn’t look in Neo’s direction, as he just _knew _the man was giving him one of those freezing glares. “That makes zero sense.” He grumbled.

“See? I’m shivering already.” Scheele gave a mock shudder to emphasize his words. “Just imagine having to live with _this_ with the blizzard, I might seriously consider bunking right next to the fire, accidents be damned.”

Mickey nearly choked over his soup, making Scheele’s grin grow.

When he glanced over he spotted the tail end of one of Neo’s eye rolls, and the fact that he couldn’t mention that obviously Scheele wasn’t bunking anywhere was only an amusing addition to the whole act. Instead he just gave him another flat look, lips pursed. “You’re an idiot.” He stated, like a fact and not an accusation.

Scheele just grinned, not deterred in the slightest. “I know, but you love me anyway.” He crooned, giving the wizard a poke on the nose.

When he glanced at the kids, he spotted Melody watching the exchange with a mixture of amusement and confusion. She seemed to settle on confusion however when she frowned. “So…who are the two of you anyway? You said fugitives but you didn’t say much else.”

“Oh…” Scheele and Neo looked at each other, and Scheele felt a twinge of panic in his chest. Should he…? But, no. No. He didn’t want to make these two kids _afraid _of him, not so soon…

Neo carefully searched his face, then gave a slight nod, seeming to read something in Scheele’s expression, and honestly Scheele wished he could read expressions better sometimes because he had no clue what that even _meant_.

Maybe he should try learning signing. Or some other nonverbal thing if this rebellion was going to include silent communication, weren’t couples supposed to be good at that sort of thing? Maybe it grew with time.

Neo turned to the kids, giving a small easing smile of his own. “Well, I don’t know much about Scheele here since the bastard stumbled on my cave at random and hasn’t exactly left yet-“ Oh bless the man. “But I _can _tell you that I’m from the original Royal College.”

The two gaped at him in response, and Scheele had to suppress a snicker.

“They said there were no survivors of that purge!” Melody exclaimed, her eyes practically shining. “The astrological studies were said to be the best in the country-the Library-oh I’ve always wanted to see it!”

Scheele made a mental note to go raiding in that pile of half burned books again.

“How’d you live all these years? How’d you escape?” Mickey asked, just as starry eye’d as Melody. “They said those that weren’t cut down were burned alive in the buildings!”

Neo opened his mouth to respond, then froze, eyes going distant as no doubt flashes of rather painful memories appeared before them. Scheele reached out to firmly grasp his hand, squeezing to pull him out of it.

“I think that’s enough of that, it’s late, you two should get some rest.” He said, noticing with satisfaction that they were both starting to look a little faint, curtesy of the herbs he’d added into the soup.

“B-but-what about getting back…?” Melody asked faintly, her hands loosening their group on her bowl of soup.

Scheele reached over to quickly save it, and took the one from Mickey as well for safety. “We’ll help you find your Order tomorrow, but sleep for now, you both almost died today.” He gave a chuckle.

A few more weak protests, but the drugs did their work, and suddenly they had two sleeping slightly less half frozen teenagers on their hands.

…and no proper bedding or dry clothes for either of them. Hmmm.

“I think I need to raid the palace laundry.” Scheele decided, frowning at them both.

“Wait.” Neo said, seeming to come out of his brief fugue. “We need to think about this first.” He gave Scheele a firm scowl, brows furrowed. “The Enforcement chases a whole abby out of their town who’ve done nothing more than a bit of fortune telling and healing on the general population-does that sound suspicious to you at all?”

“Hmmm…” Honestly the more Scheele thought about it the more it just sounded like normal behavior from the Colonel, but then again… “I will admit, it sounds a bit like they were antagonized. Did you catch onto Mickey hiding something or was I just imagining the false notes in that story with his sister?”

Neo narrowed his eyes. “So you caught that too?” He huffed. “Kid’s not a very good liar…Might have to give him a few tips while he’s here-are we going to find their order and lead them in the right direction or what?”

Scheele shrugged. “What else can we do? I’ll look, but…” He glanced away guiltily. “Alas, I’m not very _good _at hunting _people _with my abilities…”

Neo’s fingers laced with his, having not moved away when Scheele’d initially grabbed them. “Hey, it’s fine. We’ll just have to figure something out, even if it means going with them a ways…” Then his frown grew stressed. “Though, how you’ll find us if we _move _since you can’t stay around at night-“

“Ah. I can’t stay around when I fall _asleep._” Scheele pointed out, holding up a finger. “I can just stay awake for a few days, no big deal.”

Neo’s scowl became more pronounced. “It _is_ a big deal, you shouldn’t be doing that.” He grumbled, before looking away again. “But-I can’t think of a better way. Just have to cross that bridge when we come to it then.” Then he sighed. “Either way, should get the kids settled with clothes and sheets and the like. I’ll prepare a place for them while you gather materials, alright?”

Scheele nodded, then brightened when an idea struck him. “Hey! You think we might find some recruitments for the rebellion with Melody’s order? It’d be a good start at least.”

Neo frowned, but slowly nodded. “I will admit…this does seem like a good opportunity, which makes me lean more towards the ‘go with them’ plan than anything else.” He sighed.

Scheele gave his hand another squeeze. “I’ll be fine luv, it’s not the first time I’ve done a few all nighters. Anyways, I should head out, I might be willing to subject myself to the errant mercy of a fire but I’m not exactly wanting to do the same for them.” He nodded to the kids, pointedly to the fire which they were rather _close _to at the moment.

“Right...right. I’ll take care of them, just…be careful?” Neo asked, giving Scheele another worried look.

Scheele laughed and leaned forward to give him a gentle kiss before pulling away, then he started to fade back into the void, lest he be tempted to stay longer. “I always am luv, I’ll be right back.” He said, before vanishing completely.

~~~

It wasn’t the last time that Scheele would have to duck out via the Void in order to get some thing or other for the kids, fortunately they were both still too busy healing or occupied to notice. Equally fortunate the cave Neo hid in had several back tunnels he could duck into to vanish. Even more fortunate, the tear in reality he used to _enter _the cave was in one of said back tunnels, so the likelihood of the kids noticing him reappearing was low.

For multiple reasons.

Especially as one night while he’d come in from the castle (raiding said ruined library again of course, he wanted to get all the useful books out while he could) and slipped into the main area only to catch Mickey attempting to sneak away.

He stood in the dark tunnel a while, watching as the boy filled a satchel of foodstuffs as quietly as he could, almost not believing what he was seeing. He checked the cave entrance again-yup. There was still snow out there. It was still snowing.

That didn’t seem to be deterring Mickey any. The kid’s face was set in hard lines of stubbornness, meaning it wasn’t going to be easy to talk him out of whatever foolhardy idea he’d gotten in his head.

Scheele sighed, then made a gesture, the reality in the cave entrance twisting and turning, so that when Mickey finally approached it he was met with nothing but solid rock instead.

He froze, dropping his satchel, metallic eyes wide as he gaped at the impossibility.

“I think it’s a little cold out for a midnight stroll, don’t you?” Scheele suggested, coming out of the shadows and causing the kid to jump nearly out of his skin. Mickey then glanced back at the wall, then at Scheele, and frowned.

“…Neat trick…” He said slowly, before bending over to pick up the satchel and the stray items that’d spilled. “But I’m not going out for a stroll.”

“Why not?” Scheele asked glibly, leaning heavily on his staff and giving a disarming grin. “I mean, aside from the cold it is a lovely night out. What other possible reason could you have for trying to leave without telling anybody else?”

Mickey pursed his lips, starring down at the bag instead of answering. That was fine, Scheele didn’t think he needed an answer to solve this puzzle anyway.

“Why are you trying to leave Mickey?” He asked.

The hands holding the bag started to shake, and Mickey gave a small shake of his head. “I just…need to find my sister. That’s all.” He managed, voice strained. “I don’t-_can’t_ get anyone else involved.”

“Involved in what?” Scheele asked, genuinely confused. “You didn’t ask the Enforcement to raid Melody’s order.”

Mickey flinched, and Scheele narrowed his eyes, mentally going over the conversation the kid’s had with Neo. “…Unless…that ‘wasps nest’ you sister poked…it wasn’t someone from your village, was it?” Another flinch, and Mickey seemed to visibly curl away from Scheele.

“It was the Enforcement…”

A slump of the shoulders, and the defeated look the boy gave him was all the confession Scheele needed.

Well. Crap.

“Scheele, I can’t get Melody or anyone else in anymore trouble!” Mickey started, his voice panicky and quick. “I just need to find Linnet and get us both out of the country, that’s all I want!”

“What’d your sister even do?” Scheele couldn’t help but ask, baffled. What the hell could a couple of kids possibly have done to get the on the Enforcement’s hitlist?

Mickey froze, tried to say something, couldn’t seem to, then he shut his eyes, shoulders slumping in defeat. “I-I don’t want anyone else to get hurt…”

That looming, doom feeling came over Scheele again, and he took a deep breath before reaching out to lay a hand gently on the boy’s shoulder. “Mickey, I promise you won’t get me in anymore trouble than I already am.” He said, and it was…probably true. You couldn’t do much worse than a coup after all. “After all, I’m already a rebel.” He offered, giving a small smirk.

Mickey didn’t look convinced, and he frowned. “You don’t know that. This…it’s…big. Like, really big!” He made a broad gesture, like emphasizing it would convince Scheele how much of a bomb the information he had was.

Scheele just kept smiling at him, outwardly amused and relaxed, though inwardly he was starting to get a little worried. Whatever Mickey had seen, it’d really spooked the kid. And while he was aware the Colonel was into some really sketchy stuff, he couldn’t even imagine anything that was bad enough to put that expression on Mickey’s face. Couldn’t imagine anything that Stratavera would _let _him explore, since she ultimately ran the show…Didn’t she?

It made it all the more important that he find out now.

“That means it’s important for someone who isn’t a…what…fifteen, sixteen? Year old to know about it, right?” He offered, making Mickey scowl at him in an adorably teenage fashion. “I’ll make you a deal, you tell me what your sister did to piss off the Colonel and me and Neo will help you find her and get somewhere safe, how does that sound?” A big promise, sure, but they’d already been discussing leading the kids back to Melody’s order and Neo would probably agree that whatever the Enforcement was up to was valuable information to have.

At least he hoped that was the case…

“How do I know you can actually do all that?” Mickey asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at Scheele.

Scheele sighed. “How do you know I can’t? Look.” He gestured back at the cave entrance, which was open again. “You have a choice. You can leave now, alone, unprepared for traveling in winter, with a small bag of food that’ll last you maybe three days at most if you don’t freeze to death, or you can tell me what you know and we can all work together to find your sister and maybe do something _substantial _with the information you have.”

Mickey looked down. “…Substantial?” He asked, voice small. “Are…you planning on doing something to the enforcement?” He slowly peered up at Scheele, the light catching on the copper in his eyes.

Ah. Whoops. Probably shouldn’t have hinted at that. “You should focus on your sister.” He deflected, looking away a moment, then he tried to firm his expression into something serious (a feat Neo would claim to be impossible.) “Now…What did you and your sister do?”

Mickey looked down again, fiddling with the bag between his hands. “…We found a…bunker. Hidden near our village. I think it was some kinda secret research facility? At least that’s what we assumed at first.” His brows furrowed. “We-we just wanted to see what sort of new tech they were coming up with, it s_ang _to us, y’know?” He looked up, giving a small smile, and Scheele nodded in understanding. Those linked to the Technic were attuned to machines in a way that gave them a sort of empathy for anything automated, so something like an Enforcement research facility would draw two kids connected to that plane like moths to fire.

Mickey’s smile fell, and he let out a huff, his shoulders scrunching up. “W-well, there _was_ tech, but not much. Instead there was something else.”

“What else was there Mickey?” Scheele promted, when it seemed the boy was hesitating on continuing.

Another beat, one that seemed to take all of his courage to get past.

“…Mages.”

Scheele blinked in confusion. “Mages?” He asked, clarifying. “But-They don’t take prisoners…” At least that was what he _thought_, and ice started to creep up his spine as he slowly started to realize that that might not be the case.

Mickey nodded, still not looking at him. “That’s-that’s what everyone says…but there were a bunch of mages in that bunker. All tied up in chains and not lookin’ too good. We managed to leave soon as we realized what was going on but, but I think someone found us.” His hands started to shake again, knuckles white as they gripped tightly to the satchel.

Scheele was starting to feel sick. He reached out to take those hands in his own, using all his acting ability to plant a reassuring smile on his face. “Hey.” He prompted, getting Mickey to look at him. “It’ll be alright, you don’t have to deal with this alone anymore. We’ll find your sister, and then we’ll do something about this, I promise.” Though, what, he didn’t know, but he was probably the only one who _could_ actually do anything.

Because if the Colonel was really doing what all this was hinting at…if what he suspected was actually _happening_…

He had a few **words** to share with his brother.

Mickey frowned, opened his mouth to say something, but paused, his eyes flickering to a spot over Scheele’s shoulder. “I wanna ask how you’re planning to do that, but something tells me I don’t actually wanna know.” He said hesitantly, then all of a sudden the tension fell from his shoulders. “And yet, I’m kinda relieved?” He laughed, giving a confused grin.

“That’s the funny thing about talking to us adults, though I can’t blame you for not trusting the majority of us.” Scheele quipped, then gently tugged on Mickey’s wrists to lead him back into the cave and away from the cold winter winds. “Now, I have no idea _what _time it is but it must be late. You go back to bed, we’ll talk more about this in the morning.”

“Alright.” He agreed, going unresisting back to the area that he shared with Melody, letting Scheele put everything he’d taken back and leaving him with more than a few things to think about.

And more than a few actions to plan out.

He needed to visit the Colonel’s office once again it seemed.

~~~

The office where the Enforcement’s most important documents were stored, the office of Colonel Nathanial C. Scratz, wasn’t really much of a building, nor was the area where reality broke enough for Scheele to enter into.

It was a broom closet. Scheele entered the Colonel’s office via a broom closet.

Outside of said broom closet things were rather sparse, with only a desk and chair and large window looking out over the capitol city, a sprawling town in the wetlands at the foot of the castle. It always was strange for Scheele to see his home from this angle…

He could usually tell with a glance whether the Colonel was in residence or not, as one of the first things the man did was neaten up his desk space. When he wasn’t around, said space tended to get covered in reports and files, all dictating what happened with each unit on circuit. He wasn’t a man who enjoyed running things from behind a desk, was Scratz, so whenever possible he was usually out in the field, running with his own unit.

The better to kill mages with his own bare hands.

This odd mix of organized chaos held two benefits, it meant that if Scheele wanted to find anything it was usually easy for him to dig through any older files, as Scratz was meticulous about his sorting process, and if he happened to be a little careless and wasn’t able to put the files back perfectly after he was done, Scratz could easily just blame it on the ever present messengers who always, always ruined his office while he was away. Overall it made searching for information convenient.

Unfortunately in all the years Scheele had spent trashing the place, either due to frustration or boredom, he hadn’t once seen any hint of what Mickey had told him. Nothing about facilities for holding Mages as prisoners, nothing about prisons at all. And if they _were _imprisoning Mages instead of killing them, why hide it?

With a grim set to his shoulders Scheele intended to find that exact question out, even if he had to hunt all night. A quick scan of the office proved it to be as messy and disorganized as usual, so he set to his task, digging into the drawers and pulling from the older files, starting from the beginning of Scratz career. He settled himself down on the ground behind the desk to read, making sure his body was shielded by the desk itself, so if someone _did_ happen to pass by he could vanish into the Void without anyone noticing, and it also give him a lovely view out the window to the sprawling city below.

Atwisse…

A city in the lowlands along the edge of the bay, the chill of winter bit even harder here, though only because it lacked the sheltering mountains to break the path of the winds. Ice crusted the cobbles on the streets and the copper pipes lining the walkways, smoke rose from a thousand chimneys, adding to the smog that covered the crescent moon in the sky. In the distance and from his angle on top of the tower he could see the docs and the ships of those that made their home there, from the poor folk who were forced to rely on the mercy of the bay for their dinner to those that served their catch to the few foreign travelers who had a taste for it. Aumvis wasn’t known for it’s trade in seafood, which any fool could catch on their own.

No, it’s economy was Mages, always had been, always would be, even if it’s royalty was crazy enough to try and bleed the population dry for some mad sense of moral virtue.

With a sigh Scheele turned away from Atwisse and her docs and factories and baffling rules and back to the files, which were full of nothing more than reports, reports, reports. Mage rebellion stifled, Mage outlaws eliminated, Mages disciplined, but no prisoners.

With a huff Scheele tossed that file aside and moved onto the next, expecting more of the same. He hated reading through these reports, they reminded him of his lessons in etiquette and history, both extremely dull subjects that made zero sense to him. He almost wished he had Neo to help, _he_ seemed to enjoy researching boring subjects…

Suddenly a noise by the door made Scheele jump, and he poked his head out from behind the desk to see that the door to the front office was in the process of shutting. He cursed under his breath, quickly sending himself to the Void and hoping beyond hope that he hadn’t been caught-

Though, even if he was, nothing would come of it. It wasn’t like they would know what he was up to just by seeing him digging through Scratz’ files…

Would they…?

~~~

“I still can’t believe you kept something this big hidden!” Melody huffed, giving Mickey a frown from her spot next to Neo as she helped him select herbs and other things that aided a healer. Sure, they could just _heal _with their magic, but seeing as how that cost energy it usually helped to have something a bit mundane to supplement their limited energies, something Neo was trying to drill into Melody so that she didn’t make another mistake that sent her into another collapse.

Mickey was busy helping Scheele to pack up food, everything else having been loaded into their packs, they were readying for the trip to find Melody’s order, and seeing as how the nearest town wasn’t for another seven days they needed to be sure to be well stocked. “Yeah, well, I didn’t want to cause anymore trouble.” Mickey mumbled, selecting a potato and plopping it into a bag. Scheele picked it back out and carefully inspected it before nodding to himself and allowing it to remain. “I told the Archmage about it and then the Enforcement went after the entire order! I couldn’t have that happen again.”

Neo paused in his sorting to lay a hand on Mickey’s hair, giving it a quick ruffle, he’d gotten rather fond of both kids during their stay, though he’d never outright admit it. Scheele found it cute. “It’ll be fine. We’re a lot tougher than the Enforcement’s used to.” He smirked, giving Scheele a wink.

Scheele grinned back and turned to focus on his task.

“And about that.” Melody rounded on Neo, hands planted on her hips and chin firmed. “I still want in on whatever it is you two are planning.”

Neo’s grin faded. “And the answer is still no.” He answered, tone flat.

“Actually, I’ve been thinking about that.” Scheele piped up carefully, side eyeing the wizards. “Maybe we should take her up on her offer, we are going to ask the same of those in her order after all.”

The flash of hurt that came over Neo’s face stabbed Scheele in the chest, and the angry frown that followed wasn’t much better. “I am _not _going to build an army of _children!_” He hissed.

Scheele immediately dropped what he was doing and took three quick strides to take Neo’s hands in his own. “So don’t. She doesn’t have to fight, that work can be left up to those such as you and I. But think, it was _her _order that was attacked, _her _life that was uprooted. Doesn’t she deserve a chance to help fight against the forces that caused it?” He asked, voice gentle, thumbs rubbing the skin of his palms.

Neo tried glaring at him a few moments more, then his face crumpled and he let out an angry growl. “Fine. But _only _if she doesn’t fight.” He huffed.

Scheele gently kissed his knuckles in apology, he knew how hard this was for him, but he also knew it wouldn’t be right to keep Melody out of the fight. Besides, she’d probably get involved with their permission or without, at least this way they could keep an eye on her.

He’d explain that to Neo later.

Melody for her part was busy doing a little victory dance, whirling to Mickey and giving him a big grin. “Do you hear that? We’re freedom fighters now!”

Mickey looked away uncomfortably. “I dunno Mel…I really just wanna find Linnet and be left alone.”

“We’ll find your sister, don’t worry.” Neo promised, echoing Scheele’s earlier promise. “All it takes is a little detective work-whether she’s in the Technic or back in Melody’s town…” _Or with the Enforcement_ was left unsaid. Neither one of them wanted to bring that to Mickey’s attention, though that was the likeliest scenario.

And from the way Mickey pursed his lips, he knew it too, but it was probably better not to bring it to light.

“So where are we going?” Melody asked, gathering up the last of the herbs and tying them up neatly into her bag. “I…Think they were heading…west? Before the blizzard separated us?” She tilted her head, then nodded to herself. “Definitely west. Unless the Archmage changed course…” She frowned.

“That’s towards the mountains, probably through the Pass.” Neo hummed, scratching his chin. “Seems like a good idea, lots of trees, lots of magical pockets to hide in-there’s a forest in the thickest parts that not even the Ame Vide can clamp their talons on, one that people are saying is where a bunch of fugitives live, so that’d be where I’d go.” He nodded. “We definitely should head in that direction. Based on how long you’ve been here they should at least be at the pass by now…”

“Or…” Said a new voice from the entrance, causing a shiver to run up Scheele’s spine. “They could have faced the same fate as you are about to.”

Quickly Scheele turned, only to catch sight of a tall lean figure with pale armor, an all too familiar wave pattern edged into its metal. A masked helm hid their features while painted white patterns and long white hair stood out as their only defining feature. Behind them stood another figure, slightly shorter, with a matching set of armor, but darker, with black hair and designs to match. In the next breath the darker one lifted a hand and made a gesture, and all the light in the room disappeared like smoke into their palm and plunged them into darkness.

Scheele had a moment of panic at the sensation of being _blind _when tiny spots of light lit up the area around him, allowing him to notice and quickly snatch up his staff. A split second later a body crashed into his, and his arm automatically wrapped around what turned out to be Melody, who’d both conjured the lights and pushed him out of the way of a shard of metal, not quite a dagger, with that weird wavelike pattern that matched the armor on the two strangers.

He swallowed, sick feeling in his stomach.

At the sound of a grunt he turned to see Neo lift the entire table onto it’s side, allowing it to block more of the jagged shards, Mickey crouching beside him on the ground. With another grunt Neo hurled the table towards the cave entrance then dragged the boy along behind him. “Out of the cave!” He yelled, and Scheele quickly followed, agreeing that cramped quarters weren’t exactly the best fighting conditions for himself, either with his staff or his powers.

Not that he wanted to use his powers at all in this situation, not _ever_.

All four of them ran out back into the light, but it was a light surrounded by a miasma of shadows, swirling like black smoke. They gathered back to back, and Mickey reached into a satchel at his hip and pulled out a metallic sphere with several valves sticking out. He quickly twisted two causing vents to open up along the sides, where they emitted a pale smog. He then quickly tossed the sphere into the cave where the sound of coughing and a collapsing body brought a smile of relief to his face, though it was tinged with worry. “That won’t hold them forever.” He said.

“It hasn’t gotten them both.” Neo grumbled, fists curled at his sides, face set in a grim expression. “There was two, and this magic would’ve been dismissed if they’d both been caught.”

“I don’t understand, why would Mages work for the Enforcement?” Melody asked, trying to peer into the darkness.

“Anybody can learn magic luv, especially if you want to use it to kill those that _also_ use it.” Scheele explained, trying to peer into the smoke himself. He could hear a sinister feminine cackle sound from the smoke, one that also seemed familiar…

“You certainly have been a bad bunch of boys and girls, haven’t you?” The woman crooned, somehow her voice echoing so the direction wasn’t apparent. “I do believe we might have to punish you.”

Then what looked like a golden snake spiraled out of the smoke, quickly wrapping around Neo’s form and tightening, making the mage wince as razor edges embedded into fibers of rope cut into his clothes.

“Crap!” Scheele cursed, grabbing him before the whip could drag him away, but the edges of enforcement metal cut into his own palm instead, making his hold over reality harder to grasp, and causing his hand to…phase.

“Scheele!” Neo gasped, alarmed at the sight of his hand blurring.

“I’m fine! I-“ Scheele reassured, didn’t have time to explain the logistics of how his whole fucked up existence worked at the moment. “Shit…Mickey!” He turned to find the kids both huddled behind the table again, having dragged it over to use as a makeshift shield as more shards of metal started to haphazardly be flung in their direction. “Do you have anymore of those smoke grenade things?”

Mickey looked up, looking pale and scared, but he nodded. “I don’t know where she is though!”

“Can’t you just follow the whip?” Melody asked, glancing over at Neo and said whip, which was taught and still straining against his body.

“I only have one! What if it’s a trick and I miss?” Mickey replied, which was a good point, Scheele had to admit.

“Melody, how bright can you make your lights?” He asked. “Can you send stars bright enough to light up that smoke?”

Melody started to nod, then her eyes widened and she covered her mouth in fear. Neo’s voice cried out and Scheele only had time to turn and shove her and Mickey out of the way-

Before the black haired Enforcement soldier ran him through with her blade.

Oh…oh that _hurt_…

The world faded around him in a grayed out fog, but he grit his teeth, grabbed onto the handle and jerked it out of her grasp, making her utter a gasp of surprise right before he kicked her in the chest. She stumbled back into the smoke, and _he _stumbled where he stood, hand clutching the sword as he focused on breathing, focused on the pain, focused on staying _here_.

“Scheele! Crap, crap, crap!” Neo’s panicked voice precluded panicked hands grabbing onto his arms.

Scheele could hear his heart pounding in his ears, and he opened his eyes to instead focus on the wavering, grayed out form of Neo’s scared face. “G-get the kids out of here.” He rasped. “I’ll be fine.”

“You will _not _be fine, you just got stabbed by an Enforcement blade!” Neo screeched, tears collecting at the corners of his eyes. Scheele lifted a shaking hand to gently cup his cheek, though he barely felt it, could barely feel the pain already as the moments dragged on, though he clung to it desperately.

He smiled. “’Nother perk of being royalty luv, this is just a scratch to me.” He coughed, feeling sticky wetness on his lips. Oh, that wasn’t going to prove his point any. “I just need time…to recover.”

“Mickey!” Melody’s voice came at him from what sounded like a distance, and he looked to see her fling a ball of light into the smoke, watched it spread into little bright sparkles of light and reveal the black armored enforcement soldier. Then he watched Mickey pull out another of those spheres of his and turned back to Neo.

“Listen-you need to get them out _now_. Don’t worry about me, I’ll _find_ you I promise-“ He coughed again, felt his lungs start to fill, and felt the pull of the Void even stronger as his body sustained more damage.

Neo’s eyes spilled over, and he slowly shook his head. “N-no, I’m not leaving you you asshole! You can’t d-“

Scheele growled. “I’m not _dying _you idiot, I-!” No time. “Go!” Then he shoved Neo away, even as he heard the explosion of the sphere go off behind him, even as he _felt _the void wrap around him and _drag _him back into it’s numbing embrace.

And Neo’s face vanished before his eyes as he faded into the darkness of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Scheele's were permanently harmed during the making of this chapter, though he might strangle me for this.


End file.
